A Sip of Tea
by MadameMalfoy21
Summary: Hermione unknowingly drinks a makeshift potion that makes her a bit too honest. That's the least of her troubles though, once she realizes how intense the side effects can be. Draco/Hermione lemon/pwp. Mature audiences only, please.
1. Chapter 1

"Goddamnit Blaise. Why do I let you drag me into shit like this?"

"Because you're my best mate."

Draco rolled his eyes, beyond irritated.

"This isn't gonna work you know."

"Thanks for the support, ass."

"I just don't understand what you're trying to do here Blaise. If you like Angela then just go talk to her."

"I _have_ talked to her! But I need to know how she really feels."

"And you're doing this by giving her a love potion?"

Blaise smacked Draco upside the head. "It's modified! It's more veritaserum than anything else."

Draco shook his head. "Mate, you're crazy. This isn't going to work."

"That's why you're here. You're better at potions."

"I don't even know what you're trying to do!"

"The end goal is to have it be like a truth-telling potion. But the hint of amortentia will guide it so that what she reveals her deep feelings of love for me."

"Won't that just have her create a fake sense of love for you?"

Blaise shook his head fiercely, smiling. "No, that's the beauty of it. Veritaserum overpowers that 'fakeness' if you will, so the only thing confessed are truths about people closest to her, or people she has a deep regard for. In a word, me."

Draco eyed his friend suspiciously. "That's never gonna work."

Blaise grunted and stirred the potion, then poured it into an elegant teacup the Room of Requirement had graciously provided. "If you don't believe in it then you won't mind tasting it for me."

"Have you bloody lost your mind? I'm not drinking that shit!"

"Draco, please, I need to make sure it-"

They were interrupted by a large creak, announcing the arrival of an unexpected third party.

"Hide!"

"Grab the cup!"

"Forget the bloody potion!" Draco hissed, pulling Blaise behind a pile of knick-knacks.

Hermione yawned, stretching her arms out wide above her head and then rubbed her eyes. It had been a long day indeed. She flopped on the couch that had appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and sighed deeply. She would kill for some tea right now.

That was when she noticed the perfect porcelain cup sitting on a faraway table. _Bless you, Room of Requirement,_ she thought, making her way over to the teacup. She swirled it around, holding it with both hands, and took a long sip.

"Oh, fuck." Blaise breathed, watching from behind the pile of junk.

"What is it?"

"It's Granger. She drank it."

Draco laughed in disbelief and pushed his friend out from hiding. Blaise stumbled out loudly, appearing directly in front of Hermione.

Hermione felt very strange. Like sudden cloudiness in her head that was gone just as soon as it had started. She felt the need to go talk to Ginny. She had told her she liked her dress, but really she didn't. The flower print was awful. Why would anyone buy such an awful dress? She had to tell her. She would have, if not for Blaise appearing in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, somewhat surprised.

"Uh, just needed to relax. Draco's here too." He said, pointing in his general direction.

"Oh," Hermione said, not really caring, "Ok."

She turned to leave, but Blaise stopped her. "Hey Granger."

"Yes?"

"Would you say you feel any different? About me, maybe?"

She stared at him and blinked a few times. "I suppose you look a bit stressed. But maybe you look like that all the time. I don't really know you."

Draco stepped out from behind the various piles of things, clearing his throat. "Hello, Granger."

"Hello Draco." She said, nodding. As another burst of cloudy to clear wave flushed her mind, she rubbed her head. "That shirt looks a bit small on you Blaise. You really should get that fixed. It looks pretty wonky."

Draco laughed out loud. "Well I'll be."

Hermione looked from Blaise to Draco. "You have a nice laugh, Draco."

Blaise's eyes widened as he looked from Hermione to Draco. Draco too, looked shocked. Hermione smiled and bid the two boys goodbye, exiting the ROR.

Once she had gone, and the door was safely shut closed, Blaise turned to Draco. "Did she just say you had a nice laugh?" he said, laughing to himself. Draco punched him in the arm.

"That's a funky truth telling serum all right. Too bad none of the love made it through."

"What do you mean?"

"She hated your shirt. And when you asked her she said you looked stressed."

"I told you already it doesn't create love! It just enhances your ability to confess love. And," Blaise added teasingly, "She just _loved_ your laugh."

"Eat a dick Blaise."

Hermione felt incredibly free walking down the hallways that evening. She spoke to everyone that passed her. Everything she thought she said out loud. It was wonderful, being this carefree.

Meanwhile, Draco was back in the Room of Requirement, grilling Blaise.

"When will it fade?"

"I don't know."

"Are there side effects?"

"Quite possibly."

"For fucks sake Blaise I don't bloody care for the witch but we can't have the Gryffindor Goddess running around spilling her guts to anyone and everyone. Pothead and the Weasel will shit bricks when they find out. And as soon as Granger realizes it she'll hex us to hell."

"Calm down, don't get your silk panties in a twist. It only works when she's posed with a question anyways."

Draco shook his head angrily. "No one asked her if she liked my laugh. She just said it."

"Shit."

"We gotta find her."

It wasn't a very difficult thing to do, as she had already drawn quite a bit of attention to herself.

"I just don't see why you put on so much eyeliner, Cho. It makes you look like a raccoon."

"Hermione!" Draco shouted. He immediately regretted it. That only seemed to cause more attention. Everyone in the crowd turned to look at him. Blaise fell in from behind. "You run way too fast, mate." He said, catching his breath, "What's everyone looking at?"

"Sorry, all, she's not feeling well." Draco said, pushing through the crowd and grabbing hold of her. She resisted. "I feel perfectly fine, Malfoy."

"Hey let her go!" Someone from the crowd shouted.

"You Slytherins are always causing trouble!" someone added.

"Bloody hell," Blaise muttered under his breath.

Draco turned to Hermione. "You feel different don't you? Something off you can't quite place? We can help. Just come with us." He looked right at her, his face hard.

She nodded slowly, not dropping her gaze from him. "You have beautiful eyes. I always thought they were blue, but," she shook her head, "they're grey." She breathed.

"Fuck."

"Great!" Blaise said, "You can stare at them all you want. Follow us," he said, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her along.

"See you all later!" Hermione shouted as she waved back. Though it seemed very strange, no one tried to stop the trio, since Hermione wasn't resisting and nothing _too_ terribly suspicious had happened. Hermione's comment seemed to have been only heard by Draco and Blaise.

"Say Granger," Blaise began, as the three strolled down the hallway, "Do you have a crush on my boy here?"

"Not that I know of," she replied easily.

"But, he's attractive don't you think?"

"Shut it, Blaise."

"Yes, he has handsome features."

Blaise nudged Draco. Draco punched him in the arm once more. "Would you give it a rest Zabini? She's under the influence of your demonic potion."

"Potion?"

They turned to look at her. She stared at them with wide and innocent eyes.

"Um…well. See it's a funny story, when you think about it-"

"The tea you drank was actually a makeshift love potion. We're assuming the effects will wear off soon enough. But we don't know for sure." Draco explained.

"What would you two want with a love potion? Haven't you dated nearly the whole school? You don't exactly seem to be having trouble in that department."

"Well you see, Blaise was…forget it. We don't have to explain ourselves to the likes of you."

"The likes of me?" she reached for her wand, "I'm under a love spell, not a confundus charm you idiot. I can still hex you."

"It's not technically a love spell." Blaise intervened, trying to soothe the tension.

Hermione sighed deeply and rubbed her forehead. "Explain it to me then."

They sat at the bottom of some stairs and Blaise did his best to explain the type of potion he was going for.

"Ok," she said, "I think I understand now." She sat silent, saying nothing more.

"You're bloody scary when you don't speak Granger." Draco mumbled.

She laughed, "Sorry, force of habit. I'm just thinking."

"Maybe you should just call it an early night," Blaise suggested, "It could very well fade by tomorrow."

Hermione nodded. "I'll try to avoid people, considering I'll just blab out whatever comes to my head. Besides, being seen with you two would ruin my reputation."

"Being seen with you would ruin _our_ reputation." Draco sneered.

She rolled her eyes and stood up, "You're such an asswipe, Malfoy. But I'll keep you two updated."

"Have a nice night, Granger!" Blaise shouted as she walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

When Hermione woke up that next morning, there was still that strange cloudiness in her head, but she had gotten pretty used to it by now, so she didn't think much of it. What was surprising was how incredibly horny she felt. She groaned and turned over on her stomach. She tried to think of the night before. Did she have a dirty dream? Not that she could recall. She looked at her clock. Not enough time to take care of it…certainly not without the other girls waking up. And quite frankly, she was too tired to take care of it. So she tried to push the feeling away, and got dressed, ready to start the morning. She figured it would fade, just as it usually did, once she got going.

This, however, was no ordinary situation. It only seemed to get worse as she made her way down to breakfast, and before she had the chance to pour her pumpkin juice, she was absolutely raving. She continued to cross and uncross her legs, trying to satiate the hunger that kept building up inside of her. _This isn't normal,_ she thought. And then she remembered the potion. She would give those two idiots a talking to for dragging her into this mess.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked, noticing the discomfort on her face.

"No." Hermione said shakily. She prayed Ginny wouldn't ask what was wrong. She wouldn't be able to hold back.

"What's wrong?"

Oh, of course.

"I'm really horny. Excuse me." She got up quickly, ignoring Ginny's shocked face, and made her way over to the Slytherin table. Crossing into enemy territory in plain day was not something she was looking forward to, but she had no other choice. She hadn't made the potion, and therefore she didn't know how to fix it. The only option was to speak to Blaise and have this situation sorted out as quickly as possible. She wanted nothing more than to return to her normal self. Blaise and Draco were sitting right next to each other, and she found them easily. "Good morning Granger. Sleep well?" Blaise said, smiling wide.

"Quite well, thank you."

"Granger, can't you see we're at breakfast? Go back to your table." Draco sneered.

"What's she doing here?" Goyle yelled.

"We're doing some group stuff for potions. Don't worry about it, buddy." Blaise said, then turning to Hermione, "Were there any side-"

"Hey Granger. How about you follow me and we'll discuss it. Blaise is always asking stupid _questions."_

Blaise looked at him somewhat confused before coming to realization. "Oh. Right. Let's go."

The three made their way out of the hall. "So what's up?" Blaise asked.

"Luckily I'm forced to be very blunt. I'd usually be incredibly…shy about something like this." She paused, "I'm not certain but I'm pretty sure I've found what one of the side effects are. I mean, it has to be because I'm not usually like this, like I said…" her voice drifted as her eyes fluttered with distraction. She inhaled deeply. "What is that smell?" She sniffed Blaise, and then Draco. They eyed her suspiciously.

"You smell delicious, Draco." She said, exhaling.

"That's probably just the amortentia Granger." Draco said nervously.

She shot him a weird look. "I've never _smelled_ you before I wouldn't just suddenly be attracted to a scent like that."

"You could have been." Blaise said.

"What?" Hermione and Draco spoke unanimously.

"Well, she could have. It's a subconscious kind of thing. Maybe you guys pass each other in the hallway or something. It just wasn't until now that she acknowledged it as an attractive smell."

"Don't try to make this sound logical, Blaise. None of this is logical."

"You two are getting on my nerves." Hermione said.

"Oh, well e _xcuse_ us." Draco said sarcastically.

"It's your fault I'm in this mess! I swear if I have to endure Charms with this bloody f _eeling-_ "

"I'm sorry did you just say 'feeling'?"

"What kind of feeling?" Blaise asked, grinning widely.

"I'm horny as fuck." She spat out.

The two boys burst into laughter.

"Oh, do help the poor girl, Draco."

"Don't' you dare touch me," she warned, reaching for her wand again.

"Calm down, Granger, like I'd ever help _you_ in that particular department."

"Ouch, that's gotta sting, ey, Granger?"

"Blaise I swear to God, you're the reason I'm in this damn mess. Fix it already or I swear I'm going to make you pay."

"Whatcha gonna do Granger? Blow me?"

Draco chuckled at his friend's joke, but Hermione's face got incredibly dark.

"I'm done. You two can go fuck yourselves." Normally Hermione wouldn't be nearly so blunt or rude about things, but her frustration, along with the brutal honesty encouraged by the potion, it had all gotten the best of her.

The two boys couldn't help but laugh at her comment, but as Hermione turned around, her hair flipping over her back, Draco's mind clouded in the most unusual way. He smelled it too. Her shampoo, perfume, _something._ He didn't know what it was but…damn. Could that really be coming from Granger? He watched her walk away, his entire being throbbing with longing.

He grabbed Blaise by the collar in an angry jerk. "What the shit Blaise?"

Blaise looked at him, fear flashing quickly in his eyes, "Mate let me go."

Draco shook him, "Why does Granger smell so good?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you put something in my drink?"

Blaise chuckled, even with Draco shooting him death glares.

"I wanted to see what would happen…"

"Blaise you bloody prick! How long before this wears off?"

"Couple days…could be longer?"

Draco tossed him, letting him fall backwards onto the ground.

"Fuck you."

"You know, Drake, it works the same way as Hermione's. It only enhances what was already there."

"My ass there's something there. This is Granger. Prude, stuck up, good-for-nothing Granger."

"Just admit it. You like her."

"Fuck your shit Blaise! Am I stuck with this demonic honesty crap too?"

Blaise shook his head. "No, I modified yours. A lot less truth telling, a lot more lust."

Draco's eyes flashed red. "I'm going to kill you Blaise. I swear it." With that he stormed out of the room, his mind spinning into a frenzy. There had to be some way to reverse this quickly. As much as he hated to admit it he needed to find Granger. The two of them could surely come up with some sort of remedy. Then they'd both be cured. And they could go back to hating each other, like normal. Luckily, she was in his next class.

This would be easy, he thought. He would just walk in there, explain the situation, and they could get to work as soon as free period started. Except, of course, that's not what happened at all.

As soon as he stepped into the classroom, he knew things would go devastatingly wrong. The scent had intensified, and it was absolutely _everywhere._ His eyes locked on her small silhouette, and he took towards her in long strides. He had this terrible growing urge to be next to her, to take deep inhales of that smell, to touch her…

Draco shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

"Hermione." He cleared his throat.

Hermione turned to look at him, her legs crossed tightly and her eyes pleading.

"What do you want Draco?" it sounded like a whimper.

"Blaise put something in my drink. I…I guess you can say I know how you feel…" he cleared his throat again, "I think between the two of us we can figure out an antidote… _fuck_ Granger what kind of perfume is that?"

She stared at him, her eyes growing wide. "I-I don't wear perfume…you smell it too?" her voice was small.

Draco ran a hand through his hair, exhaling sharply, trying unsuccessfully to clear his mind. "You have a free period next don't you? Room of Requirement. We'll end this bloody nonsense."


	3. Chapter 3

Draco couldn't stop grinding his teeth. It was the only thing that semi-grounded his thoughts. As soon as the bell sounded to signal the end of class, he rushed out, beating Hermione to the Room of Requirement. Inside he found a large desk with a variety of drawers and a few beakers on top. No doubt the ingredients they needed would be inside.

The door creaked open and the smell hit him; the room seemed to be shrinking. Hermione stopped mid-step, her eyes flashing with something he'd never quite seen before. She swallowed and licked her lips. "I don't think I can do this…so close to you."

Draco sneered.

"You're not the only one under the influence Granger. Push through it so we can get back to normal."

Hermione visibly shivered. Something snapped in Draco. She looked like a doe. Fragile and innocent and wide open for the kill…like she was begging the wolf in him to sink his teeth into her.

He grabbed her by the collar, bringing her up to her tippy toes. "Get your shit together Granger." His teeth were clenched. Her lips were close. So close. Without thinking, he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her up against his chest and kissing her lips harshly. She inhaled sharply, shocked at the sudden contact.

He released her quickly, letting her stumble backwards into the desk. She yelped in pain.

"That should keep both of us at bay," he growled, "And if you tell anyone about it I swear I'll bloody murder you."

Hermione stood trembling, the desk behind her the only thing keeping her up. With shaking fingers she touched her lips. Had that really just happened? It was rough, and it had no love behind it, but she felt…relieved? Why was a kiss like that so soothing? She shook her head, as though trying to physically rearrange her thoughts.

Draco rummaged through the drawers, trying to find any ingredient that could possibly be of use. Her lips were…soft. He'd kissed lots of girls before. They had all had soft lips. So this shouldn't be a big deal. But there was something irritatingly pleasant about hers.

"We'll need heat,"

Draco's head shot up. Could that really be her voice? It sounded different from normal. Sweeter? Could a voice sound sweet?

"To combine the ingredients." She finished.

"Granger-"

"Stop looking at me like that!" she spat out

Draco's eyes widened in shock, unsure of what to do.

Hermione gripped the edge of the desk, her knuckles going white. "I'm trying to focus. But I can't if you keep looking at me like that."

Was she whimpering?

"L-like what?"

"Like prey."

Draco's eyes were as wide as ever, but for a long moment he said nothing. He stepped over to her, his mind spiraling in a dizzying rush the closer he got. He placed his hands over her small fists, pressing himself against her back and leaning in so he could whisper in her ear.

"Do you like feeling like prey, Granger?" he breathed.

Hermione visibly tensed up, her eyes shutting tightly. She shook her head fiercely. "We hate each other! We're only feeling this way because we drank a potion…this isn't real…"

Draco's hands quickly released hers and he stepped back.

"You're right…you're a mudblood. And I'm-"

Before he had a chance to finish, Hermione had pulled him down by his tie, successfully meeting her lips against his. She bit down hard on his bottom lip before letting him go.

"You're an asshole is what you are, Malfoy."

He pushed her roughly against the desk, the beakers nearly tipping over. "Don't think you can talk to me that way. You're nothing but a prude and a bookworm." The more he spoke, the close he got to her.

Angry tears filled Hermione's eyes, falling in long streaks.

"I hate you!" She reached up to slap him, but he caught her by the wrist. She tried to swing with her other hand, but he caught that too.

"So you hate me! So what? I hate you too! Why the fuck are you crying?"

"Because!" her everything was shaking, and she wasn't sure when her legs would stop holding. "I know it's just the magic. I'm praying it's just the magic. But I," she was choking on her sobs, unable to control herself, "I want you so badly right now." The last words stumbled out in a trembling breath, and again, something snapped in Draco.

This doe, shivering, shaking with agony. His doe. Needing a wolf to put her out of her misery. He sunk his teeth into her neck, feeling her moist tears against his skin, licking her soft flesh. She moaned into him, her back arching, her body pleading for more.

He wrapped his arm around her small waist, lifting her easily so she sat on the desk, and kissed her deeply. Her tongue traced his lips, asking for entrance, and he groaned involuntarily. His hands went up her blouse like snakes, skillfully unclipping her bra and enjoying the smooth skin of her bare back. Her fingers tugged at his hair, something he hated, but he didn't care. If anything it fueled him forward. Right now the only thing that mattered was going for the kill.

Hermione had never felt such an intense form of painful pleasure before. His touched soothed her burning skin, but only for fleeting moments, and she needed more. More of him. She wanted to be touched everywhere. Needed to be touched everywhere. And then there was the lingering fear that he would suddenly stop. That her thirst would never be quenched. Potion or not she didn't care anymore. She needed this.

She clawed at his chest, impatiently begging for more. She broke their kiss, whimpering. "Draco, please. I can't-"

Draco didn't bother with removing her skirt or panties. He simply pushed them off to the side. His pants were down in seconds, and he pushed himself inside her.

Hermione gave a shrill scream, her walls wrapping tightly around him, her thighs tense in his hands. A flash of realization hit Draco as he pumped into her. Could she…no. Was it possible? As her walls convulsed around him his frenzy took over. He thrusted hard into her. He didn't know if her moans were in pain or pleasure. He didn't care. She wasn't stopping him. He'd bring her out of this agony soon enough. He clamped down on her neck again and she wrapped her legs around him, her moans quickening, her breath becoming more rapid.

Soon, he thought, I'll feast on my doe. With a few expert thrusts Hermione let out a squeal, her back arching into him, her fingers pulling his hair as she shook uncontrollably, tightening around him in a way he didn't think possible. It was enough to bring him over, throbbing and jerking into her, growling.

Hermione fell back on the desk, panting, a few stray tears slipping silently down her cheeks, her legs dangling off the edge. Draco stood, gripping the edge of the desk, inhaling and exhaling sharply.

"Why wouldn't you tell me you were a virgin?" he said, not looking at her, the sweat rolling down the side of his face.

Hermione closed her eyes. "It doesn't matter anymore."

At this, Draco looked at her. She looked so peaceful. A sleeping doe. The fuzziness in his mind had cleared, and the intense scent that had been there for most of the day had faded. Was that it, then?

"Ask me a question, Draco."

"Huh?" he was putting his pants back on, but she hadn't moved at all.

"Something I can lie about."

"What color is your hair?"

"Blue."

As soon as the sounds left her lips her eyes fluttered open and she sat up, turning to him and smiling. "I guess that's it then." She said easily.

Draco nodded. "I guess so."

She hopped off the desk, landing awkwardly, her legs not fully working, and she nearly tumbled over, but Draco grabbed her arm.

"Careful there, Bambi."

She blushed deeply and looked away. "I'll see you around," she mumbled, grabbing her bag off the floor and running out of the Room of Requirement.


	4. Chapter 4

It was late. Definitely past curfew. But Hermione couldn't stop pacing around the castle. She needed to think. Had what happened, actually happened? She found herself circling the Room of Requirement, but lacked the courage to go in. What would appear before her? The door loomed in front of her, suddenly very intimidating. Behind it lay a memory Hermione wasn't sure she wanted to accept just yet. But she would have to. Eventually.

With a deep breath she tugged at the handle, the door creaking open like always, the moonlight from the hall flooding the room. The desk was still there, as it had been before, seemingly untouched. Only this room was bigger. Her eyes scanned the space, and her heart stopped. In the far left corner sat Draco, on a bed, staring at her. Could the Room of Requirement project images like that?

"Hey Granger." She jumped at hearing his voice. She blushed, feeling stupid, understanding that it couldn't be a projection. She took a step backwards and hit her head against the door, not realizing that it had already shut closed.

"Mph." she groaned, rubbing her head. "I wasn't…I was just…"

"Returning to the scene of the crime?" Draco tried.

Hermione looked down at her feet. "I guess."

Draco lied down on the bed. "I'm trying to figure it out too." He sighed.

She took cautious steps towards him, sitting on the edge of the bed, cringing when the dull throbbing started between her legs. She stood back up.

"It's supposed to be sore you know," he said, staring up at the ceiling.

She shot him a glare but lied down next to him, putting her hands on her stomach and facing the ceiling. "I know."

"You could've told me. I would've been gentler about it."

She scoffed. "Yeah right."

"I'm serious. Losing your virginity like that is fucked. And that's coming from a guy like me."

Hermione cringed. "I meant the part about you being gentle."

Draco chuckled. "I've fucked plenty of virgins Granger. I know what I'm doing." He turned his head, looking at her, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Hermione let out a deep breath, still staring at the ceiling, fighting back her tears. "I was afraid you'd stop."

Draco laughed, and it was such a genuine sound, that it was enough to make her look at him. He covered his eyes with his hands and shook his face.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't be laughing. But shit. We fucked. That's so fucking weird Granger. I can't wrap my head around it."

She didn't know what to say. So she didn't say anything.

He sighed. "Don't get me wrong. I still hate you. But I feel bad for you, Bambi. Was it traumatic?"

"Calm down, Draco. You're not that impressive." She snapped. Then, sighing, "It wasn't against my will or anything. It wasn't how I always imagined it'd be but…" her voice trailed off.

"I'll be gentle next time."

She smacked his arm. "You cheeky bastard! There won't be a next time!"

Draco laughed again. "You didn't like it?"

She blushed, facing the ceiling again. "I hate you."

"You don't have to like someone to fuck them."

"That's not how I want it to be. My first time was already all messed up. I want to at least like the next person I…" she cleared her throat and didn't finish her sentence.

There was a long silence, and they both stared at the ceiling, motionless.

"Hey Hermione. The potion…its effects and all…they wore off didn't they?"

"Mm. Yeah."

"Because you still smell really nice."

She stared at him, her eyes wide with surprise. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He shrugged. "Nothing. You smell nice." He looked over at her and she quickly turned away, a light blush on her cheeks. It bothered him, but it was the truth. She wasn't particularly attractive, but she wasn't particularly unattractive. And with her hair framing her face like that he might even go so far as to say that she looked pretty. He turned to face the ceiling again, closing his eyes. Sure, why not? She looked pretty.

Hermione tried to calmly release her shaky breaths. But it was hopeless. It didn't help that Draco's breathing was so even and constant; it was almost as though he were asleep. She glanced over at him. He _was_ asleep. How could he do that so easily? She should leave, she thought. But she couldn't will herself to move. She didn't want to tell him, couldn't tell him, but he smelled just as good as he did before. Nowhere near the same intensity of course, but it was still there. And she didn't know why. She closed her eyes. No way, she thought. No way I like Draco Malfoy.

* * *

When Draco woke up, he was slightly confused. It took him a while to remember he was still in the Room of Requirement. And as his eyes lost their sleepy fog, he realized Hermione was curled up next to him. Oh what he wouldn't give to see her freaked-the-fuck-out face. He brushed some of her hair away and leaned in close.

"Hey Bambi," he shook her gently, "Bambi, wakey wakey."

Hermione groaned, rubbing her head against him and squeezing her eyes before opening them. Draco stared back at her.

"Sleep well?"

She gasped, outstretching her arms, trying to create some distance between them. "We didn't- Did- What?" Her panic made him laugh. She hit his chest. "God you're such an asshole." He grabbed her arms and pulled her on top of him. She wasn't counting on that kind of strength.

"Hey Granger. We've fucked, and now we've slept together too. How romantic."

"Let me go."

"No."

"What?"

"You still smell really nice. It's bothering the shit out of me. So now that our heads our clear, I think we should try again."

"Are you crazy?"

"No."

"Draco have you lost it? Like truly lost it? What are you even saying?"

"I'm saying we should fuck again." Without hesitating, he put his hand on the back of her neck, guiding her into a rough kiss. She tried to break free but he wouldn't let her.

When he finally chose to let her go, she rolled off of him, curling up at the opposite end of the bed. "Have you lost your mind?" she whimpered, "Why would I ever want to do that again? With you of all people? Everything hurts…"

He grabbed her shoulder, turning her so that she faced him. "I'll make you feel good."

Her cheeks colored, but her eyes were hard. "I hate that about you."

Draco looked at her curiously. She glanced up at him. "What you said, just now. Yesterday…it felt…" she shook her head, "I like when you kiss me. And I hate that about you."

Hermione's heart was pounding in her ears. The potion had worn off. So why was she being so blatantly honest with him?

"Then let's do it."

Hermione's eyes flashed panic. "You're just horny. You don't care who it's with. I'm not like that."

He cocked his head, looking at her, curiosity still in his eyes. "That's not it though, is it? You're scared aren't you?"

Hermione bit the inside of her cheeks, not saying anything.

Draco flashed her a half smile she had never seen before. For the first time that morning, she actually got a good look at him. His shirt was wrinkled, his eyes looked tired, and his hair was haphazardly falling onto his face. Even still, he looked handsome. It made her nervous.

"Come on Bambi, where's that Gryffindor spirit?"

Hermione winced. She wasn't sure, but she could've sworn she heard Draco gasp.

"Did I hurt you that badly?"

She turned over on her side, so that she wouldn't have to look at him anymore. "Can't you just leave me alone? Haven't you taken enough from me?"

Draco stared at her as though he were analyzing her. "What are you so scared of?"

"I'm not scared-"

"I can see it. You're trying to hide it but your eyes give you away, Granger."

She got up off the bed, and headed towards the door. "You still smell good too. And that scares me more than I care to say."

Draco was freakishly quiet. Like a snake. Which is why she didn't hear him get off the bed or walk towards her. It wasn't until he had grabbed her wrist that she realized she wouldn't be able to escape. He pulled her in, wrapping his arm around her waist, then dropped hold of her wrist so he could cup her cheek. In one swift motion he kissed her lips, hugging them, caressing them. Hermione didn't have the will to stop him. He pulled away slowly, letting his face linger just above hers, so that his breath still covered her lips, sending shivers up and down her spine.

A smile creeped on his lips. "Such a curious thing..."

Hermione's heart was pounding in her ears. He couldn't actually have enjoyed it that much. Draco Malfoy was a take-what-you-can when-you-can kind of guy. He didn't care about her. Not in the slightest. So why did that kiss feel so amazingly perfect? She felt her cheeks burning, and she chastised herself for constantly blushing in front of him. She looked away, her features scrunched up and her eyes angry.

He lifted her chin with his knuckles, looking at her. "Would you like me to do it again?"

Her lips hadn't even fully parted to say something before his hands were on her face, guiding her to meet his lips once more. Why was he so bold? He never hesitated. But this kiss felt just as good as the last, if not better. His hands slid from her cheeks to the back of her head and neck, grabbing her hair and pressing his thumb possessively against her throat. It gave her a strange rush she never thought she'd feel. She was in control of everything in her life; she quite liked it that way. So why was she so willing to let Draco have control of her?

His right hand moved down along her back, his fingers trailing her spine and then circling her waist. All this and not once did he break away from her. It was almost as though he didn't want to. He pulled her closer, and she tripped into his chest, but that only made him tighten his grip around her. She didn't know what to do with her hands, so she kept them there, separating his chest from hers.

Suddenly, she seemed to come to her senses. This was ridiculous. She pushed away, startling him, so that he nearly fell over.

"There's nothing between us," she said, shaking her head, "So just stop."

Draco put his hands in his pockets and looked at her. "What if there were?" he cocked his head.

"Then I guess it means hell froze over." She snarled, pulling the door open and leaving.

Draco watched her walk away, brushing his hair away from his face and smirking. He'd tasted the flesh of the doe that was Hermione Granger. If she wanted to run, he'd chase. He wouldn't give up on a hunt that easily.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello my darlings! Two hour break plus boredom results in updated chapters! Hope you enjoy, thanks for reading ^_^**

"You ok Hermione? You look sort of pale."

"I'm fine, Ginny." Hermione said, as they made their way to Charms.

"You know you can tell me, if something's wrong. What you said the other day-"

"I kinow," Hermione said sadly, "I was just under a lot of stress. I know it was really rude but it was just the first thing that popped in my head."

"Just don't let those guys get into your head. I heard you had to work with them in potions."

"Yeah. Something like that."

Ginny gave her a half smile. "Well, chin up. It'll get better. I'll see you during free period."

Hermione waved at her and stepped into class. She was still a bit early, so no one was really there. She took her seat up at the front and pulled out her notebook. She found herself tapping the cover nervously, unable to control her thoughts. These days, they were constantly drifting towards Draco. And it pissed her off more than anything. She knew this would happen. Of course it would happen. He took her virginity for god sakes. But she had made her decision and would have to suffer the consequences as a result. She sighed, reasoning that with the proper amount of time, this would all blow over.

Someone crashed into the seat next to her. She knew for a fact it couldn't be the quiet Hufflepuff that usually sat there.

"Say, Bambi, I've been doing some research-"

"You can't sit here." She blurted.

"Huh?"

"It's assigned seating. You can't sit here. Go away."

Draco tossed his bag on the table and leaned on it, looking at her.

"I got my seat switched. As I was saying-"

"Why would you do that? People are going to know something isn't right."

"I needed to see the board. Whatever. God you're so annoying, can I finish?"

"No." she said, staring at the board.

"Ok well I'll talk anyway."

Hermione cringed. She'd have to talk to the professor after class. No way she was going to sit next to him. Especially when he still smelled the way he did.

"So I was doing some research. Turns out there's a name for this whole thing. The body secretes these thingies called pheromones, and like apparently you're already set to be attracted to a certain kind. The more different they are from each other, the more attracted you are."

Hermione turned to him, her lips pressed together. "So?"

"So? So now it makes sense. Goddamn Granger how dense are you?"

"Who cares Draco? So we smell good. Woop-de-doo."

"Don't you see? Scientifically, we're destined to _mate_. I thought you'd be all over that."

"It's gonna take a hell of a lot more than a slight chemical imbalance, Draco. We're not," she lowered her voice, leaning into him so no one would hear, "We're not doing that again. It was a moment of weakness."

"Bullshit. Bullshit on so many levels."

"Fuck you." She said, turning to her notebook, trying to distract herself.

He gave a deep chuckle that made chills run down her spine. "You already did." He said.

Her eyes widened and her cheeks reddened.

"Look. All I'm saying is we can take complete advantage of this."

"Advantage of what?"

Draco rolled his eyes and groaned. "I'm starting to think you're no so smart."

She glared at him.

"We hate each other right? It's like the ultimate friends with benefits scenario. There can't be any strings attached because we have no feelings towards each other at all."

Hermione licked her lips, thinking. He wasn't… _wrong_ , exactly. But…the thought of fucking someone just to fuck them wasn't particularly appealing.

"You're craving it, aren't you?"

She glanced up at him. Was she that obvious? Ever since that day, despite the initial pain, she needed…more. She needed to be kissed again, held again, god to be touched again…

She shook her head. This was ludicrous. She was supposed to have self-control. She wouldn't give in this easily.

"It's not a bad thing, you know. It's healthy to orgasm regularly."

"Can you not speak so loud? Honestly."

He shrugged. "Just saying."

"Why me? Don't you have a whole mess of nymphs waiting for you?"

"They get attached. It's bloody annoying."

"I don't know. Just please stop talking to me."

"I'll stop if you promise to give me an answer."

"Fine."

"By the end of the day."

"Fine. Whatever. Just shut up."

Needless to say, Hermione couldn't focus at all. It was an interesting enough proposal. Strictly sex. In its own way, it would be a rather mature relationship. And really, with no emotional attachment wouldn't it be the same as masturbating? Except with a bit of help. It wouldn't be that different.

Memories flashed through her mind. Very different. Very different from just masturbating. Sex was so much better. In every sense. And if she kept doing it with Draco, no doubt her orgasms would get better and better each time...

She shivered at the thought. This was bad. Was she actually going to agree? She couldn't. It wouldn't be…it'd be…it'd be bad. Decent girls don't go and do that sort of thing. Besides, when would they find the time to meet?

They did have that free period together…

It was shameful, but Hermione spent most of the day trying to convince herself that if she agreed it wouldn't be a very big deal. Just two adults, doing adult things, and then parting ways. It was totally normal. And ok. Lots of people did it, right? Why couldn't she? It's not like she had any perspective boyfriend options or anything. Especially since Ron had decided to date Lavender.

Her blood boiled. Fucking Lavender. What the hell did she have going for her anyway? Hermione bit her lip. She didn't want to do this out of spite either. But why the hell not? It was about time she did something for herself for a change.

She clung tightly to her books, walking down her pattern of hallways for about the millionth time that day. Up ahead at the bottom of the stairs she noticed a blonde haired guy, sitting next to Blaise. She should turn around. Definitely. They hadn't seen her yet. She could turn around and avoid Draco for the rest of her life. That could work too. She could do it, if she was careful enough.

Hermione groaned inwardly. All this because she drank some freaking tea. She'd have to face them eventually. It might as well be now.

She continued on her way down the hall, and Blaise noticed as she got closer.

"Well look who it is!" He said.

Draco smiled slyly, "Granger." He nodded.

"Malfoy. Blaise." She nodded at Blaise.

"Well?" Draco asked.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Yes. But it's not binding or anything. If I want to walk away I'm damn well gonna walk away." She told him.

Draco chuckled, extending his hand to her. "Done." He said.

She shook it.

"The fuck is going on here?" Blaise asked.

"We're gonna be fuck buddies." Draco said easily.

"You're shitting me!" Blaise scoffed, a large grin on his face.

"Goddamnit you can't just blurt it out to any and everyone!" Hermione screeched.

Draco only looked at her. "You're right. It'd look bad if people knew I was fucking a mudblood."

"Seriously? You're still gonna call me that?"

"We're not friends, Granger."

She growled. "Fuck you." She spat out, turning around, clutching her book tightly.

"Just give me a time and place, Bambi."

She kept walking.

"Hey!" he got up and grabbed her arm, pulling her into his chest and pressing his lips possessively against hers.

"Tonight?" he smirked.

She pushed him away. "Definitely not."

"Tomorrow then?" he said, that stupid smile still on his face.

She let out a sharp exhale. "Fine. Whatever." She said, turning around again, but he pulled her back in again. "Hey Granger-"

"Wha-"

He sucked on her bottom lip and nibbled it playfully.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Draco Malfoy was an asshole.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione seemed to constantly be standing in front of the Room of Requirement, debating whether or not she should open the door. She said she'd be there. But she had also said she could- and would- back out if she wanted. She reached out to grab the handle but pulled it back against her chest, her hand in a small fist. This was crazy. Both the fact that she had agreed to Draco's proposal and that she had done it willingly. She could still back out.

With a deep breath she tugged at the door and stepped inside, her heels echoing in the empty room. To her surprise there was nothing there; just an empty room with nothing but Draco staring directly at her. As their eyes locked, Hermione noticed a large piece of furniture appear out of the corner of her eye. When she looked over, she realized it was a very large bed with some of the plushest pillows she had ever seen. Draco had a wicked smirk on his face.

"Funny how that works." He said.

"Hilarious." Hermione replied, rolling her eyes, and making her way over to the bed. She jumped on, her head sinking into the pillows easily. She laughed. "This is pretty comfortable. Maybe we can just nap instead."

Draco kicked off his shoes, climbing over her. He looked somewhat menacing.

"Yeah, I don't think so."

Hermione's cheeks flushed.

He rolled off of her and began taking off his socks, then looked over at her again. She blinked at him.

"Well, come on, Granger."

"Come on what?"

He rolled his eyes. "Take your clothes off. I'm not gonna do it for you."

She twiddled her fingers nervously. "Oh. Ok." She said.

She got up off the bed and slipped out of her flats easily enough. She undid the zipper of her skirt and let it fall to the floor. She stepped out of it and kicked it off to the side. She instantly regretted it. Maybe she should keep her clothes close, just in case. Luckily her button down shirt was long enough to cover just to where her panties ended. But she'd have to get rid of that too.

She began undoing the buttons, starting at the top. When she got to the last button she took a shaky breath and shrugged the shirt off her shoulders. She didn't realize Draco had been watching her until he spoke up.

"Don't tell me you got all fancy for me Granger." He was wearing nothing but his boxers and a wild smirk.

Her face burned. She didn't exactly have 'sexy' lingerie, but she had a few matching sets. She may have only recently lost her virginity but Hermione had seen movies; she wasn't completely ignorant. That's why she figured it would be best if she wore her plain black set. The bra had a bit of a frill over the top but it wasn't anything to get wild about.

The embarrassment took over. She knew Draco was experienced. Hell, she was probably the only girl in Hogwarts he _hadn't_ fucked. She bit her lip as she realized she was probably the most plain-looking one he had ever been with. And suddenly, everything seemed very real. And she felt very exposed. He was probably making fun of her in his head.

She grabbed her shirt of the floor and quickly put it back on, trying to cover as much of herself as possible.

"I'm sorry I can't do this."

She grabbed her skirt, forgetting about her shoes, and figured she could make a run for it before anyone realized she had been gone.

But Draco was too fast for her. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her into him.

"Hey, hey, slow down Bambi."

His eyes were so intense. Especially when they were this close. And her cheeks were still burning. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. She clenched her jaw, looking away, feeling hopelessly naked.

"I like it." He said.

She shook her head. "Stop it. I don't need to be patronized. Especially not by you."

"I'm serious," he said, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him. He smirked again. "Did you dress up for me, Granger?"

She blew out an angry breath, unable to move, because his grip on her face was surprisingly forceful.

"No." she said curtly.

He bent down, and pressed his lips against her ear.

"You look cute in that." He mumbled.

"Thanks…" she said.

He squeezed her cheeks together. She winced.

He chuckled. "Say thanks again."

She smacked his hand away. "God you're so fucking annoying."

He chuckled again, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What, come on, you looked cute."

She glared at him.

"Don't tell me I look cute when I'm standing in front of you half naked."

He gave an irritated sigh. "What do you want me to say Granger? Fine you look hot. Now take off your clothes so we can fuck."

Her hands formed small fists at her sides.

"You can't just order someone like that. It's not like I'm just gonna snap my fingers and be horny."

"Well why not? You'll start feeling it once my dick's inside you."

"Are you crazy? It'll hurt like a bitch if I'm not…" Hermione bit her tongue, not wanting to say any more.

Draco eyed her curiously as a smile creeped onto his lips. "Say it."

"No." she huffed.

"Come on," he bumped his hips into hers playfully. "Say it."

She was gonna punch him. She swore she was going to punch him. "If I'm not wet." She said through gritted teeth.

He kissed her roughly, forcing his tongue into her mouth. She moaned in surprise.

"I can fix that." he smirked.

Hermione was about to tell him no, that she had changed her mind and she never wanted to see him or talk about this ever again, but then his tongue traced her collarbone and she whimpered involuntarily.

Without warning, he picked her up bride and groom style. She kicked in protest.

"Put me _down."_

He rolled his eyes, dropping her on the bed, and clambering over her.

He shot her a charming smirk, his hair partially covering his eyes. It made her heart pound, even if she was angry at him.

 _You don't have to like someone to fuck them._

Well that much was apparent. She had tried, what, twice now to leave? She couldn't help but think that maybe she wasn't trying hard enough. But if he started to suck on her neck again she'd be gone. There'd be no hope after that.

As if on cue, Draco lowered his face to hers, kissing her lips and rubbing his hips against hers. She murmured. He sucked her neck teasingly, never staying in one spot for too long. Without saying anything, he flipped them over, so that she was sitting on top of him.

"Now let's see about that bra."

Hermione went stiff. Would Draco Malfoy really be the first one to see her naked? She had kept her clothes on the first time. The thought of him seeing her, _really_ seeing her was sort of terrifying. Color rushed to her cheeks.

She caught his wrist, stopping his hand.

"I want to leave it on." She said firmly.

His hands kept going, her grasp on his wrist hardly a bother.

"Hey, I said-"

He squeezed her breasts with both his hands.

Hermione was biting down hard on her lip, involuntarily grinding her hips against him. Draco smiled below her, massaging her breasts, making her melt.

When he pulled away, she whimpered in protest.

He sat up, Hermione still on his lap, and he grabbed her neck, bringing her into a steamy kiss. The bulge in his boxers was becoming more and more prominent and Hermione couldn't help but moan into the kiss. With one hand on her back, supporting her, his other hand trailed down her chest, grazing lightly over her stomach, teasing the edge of her panties.

She exhaled sharply, tightening her thighs around him. Draco smirked into the kiss, and brushed his hand over her now-soaked underwear. Hermione yelped, biting down on his bottom lip.

Draco pulled away, breathing heavily, and snapped his fingers, their final bits of clothing disappearing.

"Draco-"

He kissed her harshly, cutting her off, and rubbing himself against her. Hermione gasped. His hot flesh felt delicious against her wet folds, and her body was trembling with anticipation.

"Ready?" he breathed into her ear.

The lust had overpowered her nervousness and she nodded her head, desperate for pleasure. He looked at her, the blackness of his eyes letting her know he wanted this as much as she did.

She sat up a bit, her knees supporting her, and once he had adjusted himself at her entrance, she lowered herself, swallowing him up.

She gasped as he filled her.

"Oh." Her arms were trembling, her small hands holding onto his shoulders for support.

He kissed her, pulling her tongue into his mouth, and she rocked gently into him. Draco groaned, gritting his teeth.

After a few more kisses, Hermione pulled away, her embarrassment taking over once again. "Why aren't you moving?"

He licked her neck. "Your pace, Granger. Enjoy it." He wriggled teasingly in her.

The lust quickly took over again, and her nails dug into his shoulders, her hips rotating clockwise to soothe the aching in her legs.

She bounced up and down lightly, slowly, relishing in how fully and deeply he filled her up. It felt… _wonderful._ She swirled around, enjoying the dizzying sensations that were dancing through her.

"God…that feels…..s-s-sooo…..mmmmm…"

Draco chuckled, biting down on her neck, and she yelped, squirming, her walls squeezing him.

"Oh fuck." He breathed, biting down harder, "Do that again."

"Do wha-"

Her words were cut off as he continued to bite her, and her yelps became small screams, her walls tightening and squeezing around him, sucking him in deeper and deeper into her.

"Fuck."

His voice was husky, and he grabbed her ass, moving her up and down. Hermione was moaning with each thrust.

Draco growled. "Fuck this."

He grabbed her hips forcefully, bringing her up and slamming her hard against his cock, their skin slapping together with each thrust.

"Oh!"

Hermione's curls were bouncing around her face, and the little ball of pleasure she had been so careful to coax was being drilled into roughly with Draco's forceful thrusts. She would never admit it, but the sound of his skin slamming into hers, the sloppy kissing sounds when her wet folds greeted his cock...it was one of the most arousing things ever, and it only tightened the little ball of pleasure that was bound to explode soon.

Her arms and legs shook as she felt herself starting to boil over, and she dug her nails into his chest, panting and releasing high-pitched whines.

"Draco-oh-oh-oh."

Her walls clenched him as she shook spasmodically, and Draco slowed his thrusts, so that she could ride the wave of her orgasm. Once her face flushed and she began to go limp, he resumed his hard thrusts, earning him a few screams.

"No! Wait! I'm gonna-"

Hermione shuddered and came onto his cock all over again, this time, pulling him down with her. Draco let out a desperate groan, spilling his seed into her and jerking wildly. He fell back on the bed, panting, and she collapsed onto him.

She rolled off of him, letting him slide out of her, and lay facing up.

After a few deep breaths, she licked her lips and spoke up, "I didn't know…you could…twice in a row…" she mumbled.

Draco chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

"To make up for last time. But you're really not gonna be able to walk now, Bambi."

"You think you're so great. I can walk just fine."

"I dare you."

"You d _are_ me? What are we, five?"

He shrugged, resting his hands behind his head.

Hermione sat up in spite, letting her legs dangle over the edge of the bed. She jumped off, just like last time, convinced that she was in control of her own body. But as her feet touched the ground, her legs folded under her and she tumbled to the ground in an awkward tangle.

Draco cackled. "Told you so."

 **A/N: And so it continues! Hope you liked this week's update ^_^ let me know what you all think! Thanks for reading~~**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry I was late in updating, had some personal things come up. Hope you all aren't too mad at me. Enjoy this next chapter and stay safe out there ^^**

Hermione's face burned with contempt as she struggled to get off the ground. She sat up, leaning against the bed, remembering she was completely naked.

Draco made his way around the bed to her and picked her up, placing her back on the bed.

"Can you calm the fuck down now? You just had seven inches of shaft rammed into you, and you came twice. Just relax."

Hermione let out an angry huff. "What did you do with my clothes?"

Draco ignored her and jumped on the bed, falling onto the pillows. "You're right. This _is_ comfortable."

"Draco-"

He groaned in the most annoying way possible. "Granger for fuck's sake will you just shut up?"

"No, I won't, I want my clothes."

"Well they're gone."

"Draco!"

He reached over to the nightstand for his wand, aimed it at her, and an icy blue spell washed over her.

"What the shit was that!"

Draco sighed, lying back down. "Contraceptive spell. I'm not about to have bloody spawns running about."

"Oh." She said quietly. She realized why she still felt so wet. It was a mix of her fluids, and his. She groaned. She definitely needed a shower after this.

"Why don't you just use a condom?"

"The fuck is a condom?"

Hermione grimaced. "Nevermind."

Draco sighed. "They're all over there, in a pile." He said, pointing lazily to a chair that had appeared with her clothes folded neatly. Hermione nodded, but didn't make any attempts to fetch them.

"Aren't you gonna go?" he asked.

She nodded, nuzzling into the pillow, "In a bit. I got really tired all of sudden."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Then why nag me about it?"

She groaned into the pillow. "Please just shut the fuck up."

"Hey, how about we go again?"

"Gods you're the worst."

He smirked, "Angry sex is the best kind of sex Granger."

She smacked him with a pillow. "Take care of it yourself."

He rolled her over so that her face was no longer buried in a pillow. "Why? Wanna watch?" he gave her a wicked smile. "That's kinda kinky of you, Bambi."

"Shut up! My god." She growled.

He turned onto his back and closed his eyes. She noticed his hands wrap around his dick.

"Oh my god! Are you really-"

"Shhh."

She got up off the bed as quickly as physically possible, and rushed to get her clothes on. No way she was going to stay in there while he did… _that._ She buttoned up her shirt and tied her hair up in a messy bun, until she realized she had skipped a button, so her entire shirt was lopsided.

Yet for some reason, she couldn't help but look. It was almost like she was trying to see how she could please him later on, watching the way he stroked himself. She found herself looking at his face, the way his lips curled upwards slightly, his eyes shut tight. The pleasure that exuded from him as he released short pants and satisfied 'mmms.' She pulled up her skirt in a half daze.

He stopped suddenly, turning his head to look at her and smirking. "I knew you were into this."

She blushed, her face red and hot, quickly looking down to finish zipping up her skirt. "I am not!" she insisted, rushing over to the other side of the bed to put on her shoes.

"Say, Granger, do you masturbate?"

"I'm not answering that," she muttered, not looking at him.

"I bet you use a vibe."

"I don't!"

"So you do masturbate."

Hermione bit her tongue. He had her there. "I…I didn't say that." She mumbled.

"Do you want a vibe?"

"No!" she said a bit too quickly. She glanced over at him awkwardly. The bastard was still going at it.

Draco would hate to admit it, but the thought of her sitting there pleasuring herself was making him hard as fuck. She said she didn't want a vibrator, but she had made the fatal mistake of looking at him. And in that moment Draco saw his doe again; begging, pleading. He chuckled to himself.

"What are you laughing for?" she snapped.

"You're still here. But you have no reason to be."

She clenched her hands in fists and stormed out of the room. Why did he always seem to have the upper hand against her? Who did he think he was anyway? It was like he was always trying to get her to confess to things she didn't bloody feel like telling him. This was supposed to be platonic, after all. And it wasn't fair if he got things out of her that she couldn't get out of him.

But then again…

All he had asked was if she masturbated. And it was quite clear that he did…so…

She groaned. First thing she would do was take a shower. And then think about how much she hated him.

Because Draco Malfoy was the worst.

* * *

The next morning while mail was being dropped off, Hermione was calmly enjoying breakfast and sipping on her tea, reading a recently acquired book. That is, until a small package wrapped in plain brown paper landed in front of her. She put her cup down, reaching out to it, and reading the note that was attached.

'Open in private. –D'

Hermione got the awkward feeling that she knew exactly what was in the box.

"What is that?" Ginny asked, a big smile on her face.

"Oh," she laughed, "You know my dad. Probably just tea and sweets."

She tucked it into her book bag, burying it deeply.

The rest of that day was spent in anxious waiting. Particularly so when she walked into Charms. Draco was already at his seat, as though he were waiting for her.

"Open your present yet?" he grinned.

She sat down, pulling out her notebook. "I haven't had the chance."

His face dropped, seeming disappointed. She looked at him curiously. "I have a free period next," she told him, "I'll open it then."

He nodded.

She bit her lip. "This isn't," she lowered her voice, "We're not in a relationship. I rather you not give me gifts."

He chuckled. "What kind of girl doesn't like presents, geez. You're sort of an ungrateful witch."

Her features scrunched up. "I didn't say I didn't appreciate it-"

"Shh. Class is starting. Come on, Granger."

He made her blood boil. He really did.

"Besides," he whispered, his hot breath against her ear, "it's more of a gift for me, anyway."

Hermione wasn't quite sure what to make of that, but she couldn't sit still during class. She just needed to get out and get to the Room of Requirement so she could unwrap the bloody thing. Naturally, she was the first one out of the classroom, and she rushed down the mess of halls and mazes of students, not stopping to catch a breath until she was safely within the walls of the ROR.

She sat in a chair, putting her bag down on the ground and pulled out the neatly wrapped package. She couldn't help but wonder if he had wrapped it himself. She undid it carefully, pulling at the white string and letting it fall onto her lap. She opened the box, and inside, surrounded by fluff, was a vibrator.

A pink one at that.

She bit her lip. She shouldn't accept this. She wanted to find him rude for even assuming she'd want one. But these things weren't cheap. And she sort of was really curious as to what it'd be like to use one. But the fact that it had come from Draco made her blood boil. She wouldn't use it. It was exactly what he was expecting her to do.

Nevertheless she held it in her hand, examining it. It looked like an hourglass, with rounded edges, and a bit thicker at the base. The bottom had two buttons, one she assumed to be the power, and the other looked like some sort of volume nob? It had a plus and minus sign in the respective areas.

Again she bit her lip, hesitantly pushing on the power button. It began to vibrate. She twitched at the sudden motion. She pressed on the plus, and the intensity increased. Makes sense, she thought, and brought it back down the normal setting. She pushed the power button to turn it back off.

Except it didn't. Instead of steady vibration, it began to pulse in a steady rhythm. She panicked, pressing the power button again. This time it only began to pulse faster.

Shit.

She pushed it again, and it moved like a wave, the vibrations starting strongly at the base and moving up towards the top. She began to feel a strange sensation between her legs.

When would this bloody thing turn off?

She pushed the power once more and it was the waves once again, only quicker.

"Goddamnit."

With another push of the button the little contraption turned off. Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

But now there was that awful aching between her legs. Why? Nothing had happened. Not really anyway. She tossed it over in her hands. A test run wouldn't hurt…

A bed appeared before her. She blushed with embarrassment, even though there was no one to see, and made her way to the bed, lying face up. She took a deep breath and shimmied out of her skirt. She looked at the small pink tube in her hands, not believing what she was about to do.

She touched the power button, the machine coming to life in a flutter. She rubbed it over the top of her breasts, the sensations causing her to gasp. It was strange and new, but terribly exciting. She let it trail down her stomach, enjoying the little bursts of electricity that shot up from each and every spot she glazed over.

She reached the top of her thighs, teasing herself a bit, by now, dripping. How long would it take for her to cum this way? She brushed the toy over her clit and yelped.

"Oh."

That was delicious.

She did it again, her legs tensing up, her toes already curling.

"Ahhh…"

If she kept this up it wouldn't take much at all. But she wanted to know what it felt like inside. With a shaky breath, she pushed the head of the vibrating tube into her wet folds. She inhaled sharply. It felt so… _different._ Not necessarily in a bad way. She began to pump in and out, getting comfortable with her rhythm.

"Mmmmm…" she smiled to herself, biting her lip. It wasn't as good as the real thing, but damn it sure came a close second.

She kept the rhythm, building herself up, trying to coax an orgasm out of her. With her other hand she massaged her breasts, slipping into a state of ecstasy.

Her pumps became faster and faster, and her breaths shorter and shorter, as she got closer and closer to her moment of bliss. But then, without meaning to, her thumb hit the power button. The vibrations switched into the pulsing movements.

"Oh!"

 _Shit._

It felt just as good, if not better, and her hips bucks into the little toy, trying to match its pulsing vibrations. She couldn't help the moans that escaped her. She could feel her orgasm, it was twirling within her, but as much as she bucked her hips and pumped herself it wouldn't go.

"Fuck…please…."

She needed to do something. She was going mad with desire. She let go of her breast and quickly brought her fingers down to rub her clit. With both types of stimulation, Hermione screamed, shattering the little ball of pleasure that had built up in the lower pits of her stomach, the ripples cascading through her entire body.

Hermione shook, pulling it out of her and pressing the button numerous times before it finally shut off. She breathed deeply, her eyes heavy. That orgasm was amazing. Better than anything she had ever succeeded with just her hand. And it was all thanks to this little thing. Well, thanks to Draco really.

Draco Malfoy was a pretty great guy.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Surprise Chapter! To make up for the week I missed ;) Happy reading everyone! Don't forget to favorite and review ^^**

Draco was watching Hermione from across the dining hall.

"Drake, you're freaking me out man."

He shook his head, turning to look at Blaise. "What?"

"You're staring at her like she's fucking prey or something."

They could hear her laughing, even from so far away. She seemed extra happy today.

Draco stood up. "Because she is."

"Wait, hold on there-"

Draco ignored him, walking away. Why did she look so bloody happy? He had expected her to use his gift but he didn't think she'd be grinning from ear to ear. It was almost as though that thing satisfied her more than he did. And Draco refused to fall into second place. Especially behind some shitty machine.

He made his way over to her table and cleared his throat. Every Gryffindor had his eyes on him.

"Can I help you?" she said, in a rather snarky tone.

Draco clenched his teeth. "It's about potions."

"I'm sure it can wait, Draco."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"Hey-"

"It can't."

He walked quickly, ignoring her complaints and dragging her down the hall. He'd had a hard-on all day, and he sure as hell was gonna take care of it. Ever since this crap had started, his mornings had been worse than usual. Waiting all day was becoming a tiresome sort of thing.

Hermione's heart began to pound as she realized he was leading her towards the dungeons.

"Are you crazy?" she hissed, "I can't go in there!"

"Gods would you shut up?"

She tugged at his arm, "Let me go, Draco."

"No." he pulled her into the Slytherin commons, which was completely empty.

Hermione froze. If anyone saw them together…

He tugged her wrist harshly, causing her to stumble forward into his back.

"Watch where you're going." He snapped.

"You're the one who-"

She grew quiet as they entered his room. There was only one bed, and it was a lavish sort of space, full of deep greens and light greys.

"You have your own room?"

He looked at her like she was crazy. "Doesn't everyone?"

"N-no…what?"

He rolled his eyes. "Hurry up. I need to take care of this. It's been bothering me all day."

She bit her lip and shook her head. "I don't want to today."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"I…I already…" she looked down.

"If you think that piece of shit vibrator is better than me then I'm fucking taking it back." He snarled.

"No!" she said a bit too quickly, and then covered her mouth with her hands. "It's not that it's better…not that you're that great-"

"Calm down there, Granger. No one said you were good in bed."

She glared at him. "Good enough to keep you coming back."

"And I'm good enough to make you come back-to-back." He smirked.

She felt her cheeks burning.

"I don't want to." She shook her head, "I already came today."

He encircled her waist, pulling her up against his chest. "You haven't come for me yet."

Her heart was pounding hard, and her legs began to ache, warmth pooling between her thighs. How could he do this to her so easily?

"Well, Bambi?" his voice was husky, his hot breath against her ear, causing goosebumps to spread like fire across her skin, "Are you going to come for me?"

She pushed him away, smiling and feeling suddenly bold. "Make me, Malfoy."

He jumped on her with a low growl, grabbing a fistful of her hair, his lips taking hers captive. She moaned into the kiss, his harshness filling the craving she had unnoticeably built up throughout the day. But now that he was touching her, it was like her entire being had exploded with want.

He tugged on her lip as his mouth trailed down to her neck, where he sucked hard. Her mouth fell open as another moan escaped her, and she tangled her fingers in his messy blonde hair. Never before had she found clothes so cumbersome. She wanted to feel his skin. His delicious hot skin touching every bit of hers, equally burning.

She didn't understand it. This sudden fire that had started burning, but she didn't care. Her most fundamental priority at this moment was getting that damn shirt off.

He must have been thinking the same thing, because he stopped sucking on her neck and moved back to her mouth, shoving his tongue in mercilessly. With his hands he tugged at the top of her shirt, and the buttons unlatched, one by one in a row until it was completely open. He pushed it away on opposite sides and Hermione shrugged her shoulders to let it fall to the ground.

Immediately, his hands were on her breasts. She gasped. Gods that felt good. His hands were so warm. But she was still in her bra.

 _Not good enough,_ she thought, scratching his chest, desperately trying to get his shirt off. She clumsily fumbled with the buttons, her hands feeling numb, and pulled at his shirt in a maddened frenzy. He ripped it off, pressing their bodies close together, their heat combining. Her breasts were up against his chest, as his hands roamed her back, snaking up to masterfully undo her bra.

She whined, pulling him closer and wrapping her right leg around his left. His thigh pressed against the space between her thighs and she murmured. He groaned into her kiss, probably because _her_ thigh was touching the space between _his_ legs.

Good god he was throbbing. Even through his clothes she could feel it. And she wanted it. She pulled away from the kiss, taking a deep inhale, and sucked on his neck hard. His hands grasped her sides tightly as he bit back a groan.

"Fuck, Bambi…"

She pulled away. "Suck my breasts," she said breathlessly.

His eyes widened.

"Please."

The pleading desperation in her face was something he couldn't ignore.

 _Anything for his doe._

He pulled her up against him once more, lowering his head and suckling her right breast while his hands massaged the left.

"Oh…" she threw her head back, tangling her fingers in his hair once again.

He flicked her nipple with his tongue, and continued sucking hard, as Hermione began to shake.

He looked up at her.

"Don't stop!" she squealed, pushing his head back down, making him take as much of her in his mouth as he could.

"Gah…ugh…p-please…"

He squeezed her nipple with his hand and sucked the other hard with his mouth. Hermione screamed, pulling his hair, her legs shaking. He licked her like a dog lapping up water. Grinning, he looked at her curiously.

"Did you just-"

"Shut up."

He gave a wicked smile and pulled down her skirt, revealing Slytherin green underwear.

"Aw, you shouldn't have."

She smacked his shoulder. "I didn't."

Draco undid his belt and let his pants drop. "Fuck Granger," he said, sliding out of his boxers, "Don't tell anyone, but that was fucking hot."

She pulled him into another kiss, his hard dick throbbing against her stomach. She whimpered, the pooling between her thighs warm and wet and wanting.

He sucked on her lip, as though he were begging for her. He squeezed her sides and she yelped.

"Tell me what to do again." He breathed

"W-What?"

He squeezed again, "Tell me."

"F-fuck me."

He bit just below her belly button and yanked down her panties. "Yes, mam." He licked the tops of her thighs, his tongue trailing closer and closer to her dripping wetness.

"Wait!" she was completely out of breath. "N-not like that, I don't-"

He stood up so that he could back her up against the wall, and he slid down to his knees, his mouth pressed against her sex. Hermione inhaled sharply, tugging at his hair, her hips bucking involuntarily.

He squeezed her sides and she yelped, bucking again. His tongue felt…yes. She couldn't think coherent thoughts. The only thing that was registering now was pleasure.

Is this was passion was? To be engulfed by it…a spinning, maddened frenzy…

"Ah!"

She pressed his head closer against her skin, as his tongue expertly glossed over her folds, paying special attention to her clit, coaxing and playing with it. She dug her nails into his scalp. She didn't care if she was hurting him or not.

Draco pulled away quickly, standing up and bringing her into a harsh kiss.

Hermione released a sound that resembled a cry.

"Why would you stop?"

"Oh?" he looked down at her, cocking his head, "Did you want to cum again?"

She whimpered, her legs shaking.

He lowered his head to her, his lips brushing against her ear. "Tell me."

"Again." Her voice trembled.

Draco swept her off her feet, and dumped her on the bed. He practically jumped on her.

She was panting, her chest rising and falling with each breath. Her bouncy breasts perked up towards him.

He clenched the sheets, a hard expression on his face.

"I won't be able to stop." He spoke huskily.

She ran her nails down his chest. "I don't care."

He rammed his full length into her, with no mercy. Hermione tried to bite back a scream, but to no avail.

"Oh…fuck…"

This couldn't be happening. Draco Malfoy couldn't possibly be the one making her feel this way. But the delicious pounding…the sloppy sloshing as her fluids kissed his cock…and the buildup he had given her…she was already so close.

Her walls clenched around him, and her features scrunched up, her mouth opening with a moan. His mouth found her breasts and it pushed her over the edge, sending her into a convulsion of shivers as her legs wrapped tightly around his.

"Fuck you're so tight." He gasped.

He continued at a somewhat slower pace, and Hermione could feel him pulsing inside her. Her lower half twitched, enjoying the sensation.

"Ah-ahgain," she begged, scratching his chest.

He chuckled deeply, squeezing her breast and sucking on the opposite side of her neck.

"You want me that badly, Bambi?" He licked the newly formed bruise.

She nodded her head fiercely.

He thrusted into her continuously, shoving his full length, letting their skin slap together. Draco clenched the sheets, kissing her roughly, groaning.

"Sh-h-hittt…"

Her walls were squeezing him, urging him into bliss. Hermione screamed, her sweet cream flowing all over his cock, and Draco couldn't take it anymore. He released his seed, and her walls clung tightly to his throbbing cock, milking him dry.

He collapsed, completely out of breath, next to his shaking doe.

"That was…fun." She said in between pants.

He exhaled sharply. "It's supposed to be, Granger."

She turned her head to look at him. "I can see why you do this so often."

He scoffed. "I can see why you're such a prude. No one ever loosened you up before."

She rolled her eyes. "Go to hell, Malfoy"

He grabbed her by the waist, pulling her on top of him. "But if I left, who'd fuck you?"

She bit his lower lip and he twitched beneath her, letting her go.

She rolled off of him and sighed. "Jeez, I'm tired."

They sat in silence for a few moments, their breathing matching a steady rhythm.

"We should figure out a schedule." Draco said suddenly.

She laughed. "Are you serious?"

He looked at her, his face completely serious. Hermione stopped laughing.

"I want morning sex." He said plainly, "You can spend Saturday nights here, and then I can enjoy you the next morning."

Hermione cringed. "That's beyond suspicious."

Draco scoffed. "Hardly."

Hermione bit her lip. "Ok," she said hesitantly, "weekends then. Is that it?"

"We have that free period."

"Tuesdays and Thursdays maybe?" she suggested.

"Fine." He said.

Hermione nodded.

"So," he stated playfully, "like your present?"

Hermione's breathing hitched. "Yes…thank you…"

He smirked. "Bring it next time. I'll show you how to really use it."

She blushed a deep red. "Fine."

He rolled on top of her, his face hovering just above hers. "Hey Bambi,"

She looked up at him. "Yes?"

He grinned wickedly. "Again."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Happy reading my lovelies~**

The first night Hermione spent in Draco's room was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. They went at it again, and again and...well...practically the whole night. She had always people say things like that, but she didn't know it actually happened. By the time she woke up it was nearly noon. And waking up hadn't exactly been the most pleasant thing in the world.

"God fucking damnit!"

She jumped up, startled, hugging the covers around her chest. "What!" she screamed in a panic.

"Ugh! God!"

She looked over at Draco, who was staring at his chest with the most disgusted face she had ever seen him make.

"What happened?" she was breathless, still not fully functioning, and half asleep.

"You drooled all over me! Fucking shit!"

Hermione groaned, rubbing her face. "God, you woke me up for that?" She fell back against her pillow, grumbling.

"It's disgusting!"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny!" he spat, nudging her roughly. "We're making a fucking pillow barrier from now on. No way I'm letting you sleep on me. We're not a couple anyway."

"Fine," she mumbled, more concerned about her sleep than anything else. Although she had come up with a rather interesting thought. "Hey, Draco," she said calmly, pausing to yawn.

"What?" he groaned, wiping the drool off with a tissue.

"Am I the first girl to spend the night?"

"Come off it Granger, you should know by now weren't my first."

She turned over so that she could look at his face.

"That wasn't what I asked." She said softly.

He stopped wiping his chest and looked up at her, then looked away quickly. Hermione could hardly believe her eyes, but…was he blushing? His cheeks had a soft pink hue to them.

"I guess technically, yeah." He mumbled.

Hermione's stomach lurched. She knew she shouldn't feel special. Because that would lead to nothing but disaster. So she said nothing. She took a deep breath and stared at the ceiling, blinking. That was the best sleep she had had in a while. He had pushed her to exhaustion, and sleeping naked was a lot more freeing than she ever thought it could be. The soft linen against her skin, the only barrier between her and everything else…she felt sort of sexy.

Strange thoughts started to fill her head. Had she really just thought that? Yes…so maybe Hermione Granger could be sexy. She suddenly felt the need to feel like that all the time.

"Wanna shower?" he said, pulling her from her thoughts.

"It's ok, you go first." She told him.

"I meant together."

"Oh." Color rushed to her cheeks. "I'm actually…sort of…" she bit her lip.

"Sore?"

She nodded sheepishly.

He nodded, getting out of bed and making his way to the bathroom.

It was strange seeing him naked without the purpose of sex. It was like going to a museum and seeing those naked statues. Like it feels wrong but you can't help but stare at them. And Draco was quite the sight to see. She still couldn't really believe how she had gotten lucky enough to fuck a guy like that. Strictly appearance wise.

He had that sharp jawline that drove girls crazy for whatever reason. His shoulders were broad, his arms strong enough to carry her so that she felt virtually weightless. Then there was that chest. She wanted to run her fingers over his abs, trace over them again and again, and enjoy the warmth of his skin. His legs. His thighs were ridiculous, to be honest. Toned and strong, and he had this sort of stamina that allowed him to go on forever.

It was no wonder why he was called the Slytherin Sex God. Maybe he'd ruined her for any and all future partners.

She shook her head, trying to steady her thoughts. She stayed like that for a long time, letting her mind drift, and glancing about the room. It was rather plain, but incredibly tidy. He must be very particular about things.

The door to the bathroom opened and Draco came out with a towel wrapped around his waist. She caught her heart racing.

She inhaled sharply. No, no, this was fine. She could find him attractive. There was nothing wrong with that. Anyone would admit that Draco is a handsome guy. She wouldn't exactly be fucking him otherwise. But she didn't _like_ him.

"All set for you." He said, nodding to the bathroom.

She cleared her throat. Had his voice gotten deeper? Why was she thinking these things? She took a deep breath, trying to push all those thoughts out of her head. It was probably just because they had been fucking all night.

Yeah.

"Thank you," she said, getting up, before she realized that she, too, was stark naked. Her cheeks went crimson red.

"What's wrong?"

"Um…" she held the covers tightly, making sure she was still covered as she sat up.

Draco looked at her curiously. "I've seen you naked before, Bambi."

"I know," she stuttered, clenching the sheets even tighter than before, "It's just…"

He rolled his eyes and undid his towel, tossing it to her.

She caught it, surprise on her face.

"Go on." He nodded at her.

That only made her blush more deeply. She wrapped herself with the towel and ran into the bathroom, shutting the door and taking a deep breath. She didn't know why he gave her the towel. She would've thought he'd yank the sheets away from her or something like that. He loved making her feel hopelessly awkward. Maybe he was just too tired to start anything?

She couldn't help but smile at the towel down in her hands. It was a nice gesture. She would dare so much as to call it sweet.

After that, things had become rather…r _egular._ Which was a strange way to describe the situation Hermione was in. But she had gotten used to Draco, and, she thought, he had gotten used to her. So the bickering had died down a bit, but not too much, and as a result, the sex only got better and better.

Hermione found herself in much better moods these days. There was just an overall sense of happiness. She assumed that was a result of orgasming regularly. And good lord, Draco knew how to make her cum regularly.

She sat in Charms, a class which she now was extra early to, so that she could indulge in a few private moments with…she stopped herself. She almost thought of him as her lover. And he most definitely wasn't anything of the sort. Her hands began to shake. He wasn't. Was he?

She couldn't start thinking of him in such a way. It would ruin everything. They were only in it for the sex. She couldn't lose sight of that.

"Hey Bambi," there was a low growling in her ear, and her heart skipped a beat. Draco dropped his bag on the table, taking his seat next to her. He flashed her his infamous smirk. "God your legs are such a tease."

She quickly uncrossed them, placing her hands on her lap. "I wasn't trying-"

He caught her chin in his hands, "You don't have to try, Granger."

She could feel his warm breath on her lips, and it sent goosebumps down her spine.

He moved to extend his neck, his lips lightly brushing over hers before he recoiled quickly, dropping his hands. Her heart tumbled.

"We shouldn't be doing that shit." He muttered, pulling out his books and starting to scribble angrily on a piece of paper.

She chewed the inside of her cheeks, inhaling sharply. This was bad. She felt…disappointed? Was it because he pulled away? What was wrong with her?

There was still no one around…it's not like they'd get caught…

She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to her, taking his lips into her own. He was caught off guard, and nearly fell off his stool, but managed to grab hold of the desk, his other hand clenching her thigh.

She pulled away quickly, and as though he had just realized what happened, he removed his hand in a daze, struggling to regain his composure.

"The hell was that all about." He spat.

"Don't tease, Malfoy." She said calmly.

He grinned wickedly, placing his hand on her thigh again, brushing her skirt away, "But you love a good tease…"

The classroom door began to creak open, and Draco quickly pulled away, his head and hands snapping back to his work. Hermione sat in silence, smiling to herself.

She couldn't focus in charms that day. She kept thinking about Draco. She wanted to look good for him. Not because she liked him or anything, she _didn't_ , but she wanted to look good. Ginny was always talking about how great you feel when you have a sexy pair of underpants on. Hermione wanted to try it first-hand. Besides, the more attractive she looked the better the sex would be right? So this was purely for her own benefit. It had nothing to do with him. At all.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Happy update day ^^ Don't forget to review! Enjoy~**

* * *

Hermione stood, chewing her lip, her nerves driving her mad. Maybe she should have gone with the red. Red would have been sexier. Definitely. But when she tried it on it had made her look so horribly pale. Red just wasn't her color. Why couldn't she pull it off? Black would have worked. Black definitely would have worked. But she didn't buy that one either. Her favorite color was green. He was a Slytherin so she figured he'd like green. Not that it had anything to do with _him_ because it _didn't_ but now she was second guessing herself. She turned, so that she could see her butt in the mirror. Did it look weird? Why were thongs so uncomfortable? Who thought of these damn things anyway?

And it was all just so horribly _green._ And her hair was so curly. And good lord was one of her breasts bigger than the other? Had they always been that way? Hermione closed her eyes and quickly took off the lingerie, putting on her regular plain ones and then got dressed, unable to look at herself anymore.

It wasn't Saturday, but she made her way into the dungeons anyway. Draco's room was a quiet place to study, and every now and then they'd carry out a decent enough conversation. She slipped in easily, the common room practically empty, save for Blaise.

"Well if it isn't the Malfoy Mistress!" he teased.

"Shut it, Blaise." She rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"Say, if its sex you want, don't be afraid to ask, Granger." He winked.

"I don't think so Blaise." Draco's voice carried through the common room.

Hermione made her way over to him, crouching under his arm where he was leaning against the door and made her way into his bedroom.

"Just teasing, mate." Blaise said quickly.

Draco shot him a glare and locked the door to his room.

"Wasn't that a bit possessive of you?" she asked, opening her book and lying lazily on the bed.

He shrugged, sitting at his desk and opening his own book. "Maybe. Does it bother you?"

"Not particularly."

He sighed as though he were annoyed, and leaned back on his chair to look at her, flashing her a smile. "No use in it if it doesn't bother you."

She crumpled up a piece of parchment and threw it at him, hitting him square on the nose. She laughed.

He picked it up, scribbled something, crumpled it back up, and threw it at her. She caught it and opened it up.

 _You're the worst._

She looked at him, smiling sarcastically. "Oh how my heart beats for your compliments."

He laughed and turned back to his book, before his head shot up again.

"Hey, I read something interesting, actually."

"Do tell." She said, not looking up from her book.

He cleared his throat and began to speak in his factual voice. "Passion comes from the latin word meaning 'to suffer.' So passion is something that takes over, like an illness or something. Like an outside force. Weird, right?"

Hermione looked up from her book. "How very interesting." She said.

After about an hour of genuine studying, Draco got up and stretched, groaning as he did so. He did this often, so Hermione didn't bother to look up from her book. This time, however, he made his way over to her, and crawled on top, weighing her down.

She groaned, "Ugh, you're heavy."

He laughed in her ear. "Watcha reading, Bambi?"

"It's a muggle novel." She said, somewhat strained, as she was still supporting all of his weight.

He rolled off and pressed against her, peering down at the book. "What's it about?"

She bit her lip, "Um…you actually might like it. It's this man's journey into the Cong-" she stopped herself, realizing he probably wouldn't know what the Congo even was, "through a jungle. And the things he sees and meets along the way."

Draco cringed. "That doesn't sound very interesting."

"No!" Hermione interjected, "It's good. It's rather dark, actually."

"What's it called?"

"Heart of Darkness."

Draco cringed again. "How very original."

She slapped his arm. "It's good. You can't judge a book by its cover you know."

"No, but you can from its title."

She sighed, rolling her eyes at him, "You're the worst," she teased, and turned back to her book.

Draco hugged her waist, nibbling her ear. "I'm bored, Bambi."

"Go read," she giggled.

He shook his head, and his nose bumped against her skin with each shake. "No, I wanna hear you moan."

A shot of panic ran through her entire body. She wouldn't mind a good fucking, but she felt so hopelessly…ugly. Her tan bra and white underwear hardly said s _ex_. That is, if they even said anything at all. Of course, she still had her recent purchase in her bag…but what would he think of it?

He looked at her curiously. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. Um. Do you mind if I change, real quick?"

He took her lips in his. "I don't mind undressing you…" he breathed.

She rolled away, picking up her bag and running for the bathroom, "No, it's fine, really."

She shut the door behind her and took a deep breath. What was she so nervous about? With a shaky breath she began to undress, and put the sexy lingerie on. She eyed herself in the mirror, her confidence slowly coming back to her.

No turning back now.

She opened the door to the bathroom, and it squeaked as she did so, catching Draco's attention. She nervously twirled her thumbs.

"Wow."

She glanced at him. He had said it on an exhale, and the look in his eye was unlike anything she'd seen before. The lust was there, sure, that she was used to. But there was something else…something she couldn't quite place.

He stood up off the bed, almost as if in slow motion, and made his way to her. He swallowed. "You um…" he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I didn't buy it for you." She blurted quickly. "I was out shopping and it just looked cute. And green's my favorite color so." She stopped herself abruptly.

Draco cleared his throat, still nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, I'm glad you did."

She looked up at him awkwardly.

"You look good, Bambi."

She looked down at her feet. "Thank you…" she mumbled.

He scoffed. "It just looked cute huh?"

She glared at him. "I can buy whatever I feel like buying."

He rolled his eyes. "No one said you couldn't." He paused. "Maybe we shouldn't today."

Something plunged in Hermione's stomach. It felt like someone had grabbed her heart and squeezed and twisted it at the same time. Draco Malfoy didn't want to have sex. Draco. Malfoy. What the hell was wrong with her? It was the outfit. She couldn't pull it off. She was an idiot to think that she could. She couldn't shake the stupid feeling, but now tears were welling up in her eyes.

"You hate it." She stated coldly, inhaling deeply, refusing to cry in front of him.

His eyes widened. "No! Geez, no it's not that. You look hot as hell. It's just…" he glanced at the clock. "We don't have enough time. I want to enjoy you in this."

Hermione followed his eyes and noticed that it was getting late. She'd have to hurry to slip out of the common room without anyone noticing.

She rolled her eyes, trying to channel her confused emotions into anger. "I'm not just some tool for you to get off with." She spat out.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, not allowing her to move, and nipped her neck, as though chastising her. "That's exactly what you are." He breathed into her ear, causing shivers to run up her spine. "I'm your boy toy, and you're my slutty little doe. Or is that not what we agreed to?"

He licked her neck and she pushed him away, shaking. "No use in getting me wet if you're not gonna do anything about it." She muttered.

He chuckled. "It's so fun though."

"You're the literal worst, Malfoy."

"Right back at you, Granger."


	11. Chapter 11

Draco Malfoy was a sensible sort of guy. He liked when things went his way—who wouldn't?—and so he strived to make sure things did, in fact, go his way. Fucking Hermione had a lot of positives. For one thing she was a bloody good shag, that was for sure. He hadn't quite expected it, being the prude that she was. But for another thing, this whole arrangement was basically his life's dream.

He was able to fuck a girl with no emotional attachment. A hot girl—he wasn't an idiot, he hated her, but anyone would admit that Hermione was hot. In her own way at least. Especially when you got her clothes off. Those robes didn't do her curvaceous body justice.

Except for that one teeny tiny voice in the back of his mind that pissed him off more than he cared to say. He wouldn't go so far as to say he _c_ _ared_ for her, but there was definitely that sense of ownership. She belonged to him. And he caught himself grinding his teeth when she was laughing with Ron. He didn't exactly know why; he figured it was just because Ron was an annoying piece of shit.

But no. He didn't care for her. He had grown to like her, though. She wasn't nearly as annoying as he had always thought her to be.

So, in a strange way, he looked forward to the weekends. Not just because of the sex, but because of something else he couldn't quite put his finger on. It bothered him, but not enough for him to actually do anything about it.

These were the thoughts that wandered through his mind as he sat in the bathroom, filling up the bathtub, wondering what was taking her so long. "Granger," he called.

"Mmm?"

He could tell from her voice that she was reading. She was always reading.

"Come over here."

She walked into the bathroom and looked at the tub. "Yes, Draco. That is in fact a bathtub."

He rolled his eyes and splashed some water on her. She squealed, shielding herself a bit too late with her hands. The droplets rolled down her thighs.

"Warm enough?"

She laughed, bending down to splash him back. "God you're the worst."

He held his hands up to prove his innocence, "Just testing the water, Bambi."

"Mhmm," she said suspiciously, "And making me wet."

He smirked. "Oh? In what way?"

She peeled off her shirt, smiling at him. "More ways than one."

Draco Malfoy was a pretty honest guy when it came to certain things. And there was no denying that Hermione looked absolutely hot as hell in just a bra and short shorts. She twisted her hair, tying it up with a band. He began to undo his own clothes, and soon enough they both stood in front of each other, naked. "You have the vibrator?" he asked, sinking into the tub. She reached for the little toy resting on the counter.

"You know, you could have told me earlier this thing was waterproof."

He chuckled. "Where would the fun in that be?"

She rolled her eyes and joined him in the tub, sitting in between his legs, his hardness pressing up against her back. He hugged her from behind, sucking on her still-dry neck. She moaned, melting into him, tossing her head back to rest on his shoulder. He cupped some water and wet the tops of her shoulders, watching the droplets slide down her smooth skin to just the tops of her breasts before they rejoined the water.

He licked her neck, now wet from the water, and sucked. Her skin was so smooth, he throbbed anxiously against her. She squirmed.

He cupped both her breasts in his hands, massaging them.

"Mmmm…"

One hand left her breast to trail down her stomach, and his fingers slipped into her folds, earning him a gasp. He pumped two fingers playfully in and out, and Hermione jerked into him. He continued his rhythm, coaxing her and building her up skillfully, pressing his thumb against her clit in response to her raspy breathing.

"D-Draco…"

He trilled his fingers within her, smirking. He knew she loved that the most. He could feel her thighs tighten, and her moans were choked. Even with just his fingers, he could feel her walls tightening, and he knew she was close.

He pulled out his fingers quickly, stopping just before she climaxed.

"No!" she whined, the water splashing, her body shaking spasmodically with want.

"Shh, shhh…" he held her throat with one hand, the other wrapped around her small frame. He kissed her neck tenderly. There was nothing he loved more than his doe begging him to put her out of misery. "You're ok," he sucked on her neck. "You want something more filling don't you?"

She whimpered in his arms.

He pulled her closer to him, lifting her up and positioning himself at her entrance, before letting her slide down easily, the water facilitating it for the both of them. As he filled her she moaned, her breath seeming to catch.

"Better?" he massaged her breasts.

She murmured incoherently.

They rocked together as he held her close, running his hands over her skin, wanting to memorize every part of her body. He squeezed her sides and she tightened, so he squeezed again, gasping himself. She squirmed above him, releasing small 'ahs.'

His fingers found her clit and she screamed, her walls clenching him, making him jerk inside her.

"Oh." She grabbed the edge of the tub, her knuckles going white, her thighs shaking.

"That's crazy," she said, breathless.

"What?" he moved her hips up and down slowly, making small circled with his own as he moved her down.

"We're hardly moving and—ah!"

Her torso lunged forward, her ears going red, her shaky hands holding onto the edge of the tub desperately.

"I know," he groaned, pulling her back to him, pressing his chest against her back. He reached for the vibrator, turning it on, and pressed it against her throat. He maneuvered it down, letting it linger on her nipples for a bit, the water rippling, before he finally pressed it against her clit. She screamed.

Fuck, he could feel it too. The vibrations pulsed through her and it made him throb.

"Draco! Draco!"

"Shit." He clenched his teeth. He didn't know she reacted so strongly to the damn thing. If she squeezed any tighter she'd manage to push him out. But gods this felt beyond amazing. He kept the toy on her clit as he groped her breasts, moving his hips in circular motions, the vibrations putting them both on the brink of orgasm.

For the first time they came together, and Draco sighed as Hermione fell limp in his arms. She rested her head in the curve of his neck, inhaling sharply, shaking every so softly. He tossed the vibrator, he didn't really look to see where it landed. He slipped out of her, but didn't let go, holding her close to him, their hearts beating against each other.

She cleared her throat, pulling away. There was a strange longing as she separated herself from him. Almost as though he didn't want to let her go.

"Well. Um. Hungry?" She asked, stepping out of the tub and wrapping herself with a towel.

"Yeah," he said it as though in a daze. He splashed water on his face to try and shake the strange feeling that had overcome him. "Food sounds good."

* * *

Hermione woke suddenly, as a burst of desire pulsed through her. She turned her head groggily, trying to catch a look at the clock. 4:27am. Draco was snoring softly beside her. Well, behind that wall of pillows. She groaned, wrapping herself tightly with the covers, willing the urge to go away. But the harder she tried, the worse it got, and the more awake she became.

She bit her lip. Maybe she could wake him up. He had woken her up in creative ways…

But that was always in the morning. This was the middle of the night. He was probably exhausted. Hermione inwardly growled. As much as she was trying to deny it, she was starting to develop feelings for the Slytherin. She didn't know when, it had been a gradual sort of thing, but it was definitely prominent now. She was starting to crave him. Not just his ability to make her orgasm-that was a delicious plus, sure, but it wasn't just that. She craved all of him. His kisses, his caresses, the way his breath started to hiccup when he laughed really hard, his deep voice whispering in her ear.

And after their moment in the tub…

It had been so romantic. So awfully and wonderfully romantic. It was almost enough to make her cry.

It was ruining everything. He was ruining everything. He was charming, the bastard. And she had fallen for it just like all the other girls he had ever shagged. And if he found out he'd sever any and all ties to her. She hated him. She hated that she had fallen for him.

It was such a typical thing, to be seduced by Draco Malfoy. What did she think would happen? At first she blamed it on the fact that he had taken her virginity, that one couldn't help but be attached to that person. But it wasn't quite that. And even then, he hadn't taken it. She had given it to him. Every time, she had given herself to him.

She was going to call the whole deal off. She really was. But she kept pushing it back. And it was eating her up inside. She didn't want to let go…not just yet. But maybe this was a sign. She didn't generally wake up in the middle of the night. Maybe she'd take this one last raunchy round before walking away.

Her mind made up, her decision fixed, she tossed the pillows away, determined to have one last rouse with the blonde.

She shook him tenderly. "Draco."

He stirred, but didn't wake.

She pressed her lips against his neck, the feel of his skin against her lips almost enough to make tears well in her eyes. Would this really be the last time?

"Draco!" she said more forcefully, shaking him, her anger seeping through.

He groaned. "Granger? What are you doing?"

"I'm horny." She breathed.

He raised his eyebrows and glanced over at the clock. He looked back at her and smirked, "Couldn't wait?" he asked.

She blushed softly, shaking her head.

"You're gonna wipe me out, Bambi." He said it almost sweetly. As though he were smiling. At her. Perhaps she was just imagining it. Trying to prolong the sense of being wanted.

He took her in his arms and filled her deliciously. Over and over again he consumed her, her thoughts muddled and her heart aching. Her body trembled for him.

She sighed as they finished, her hands over her chest as she stared at the ceiling. She sat up to grab the pillows, ready to separate herself from him.

"Bambi," he said it softly. It made her heart melt. Did he have to call her that? He hugged her in his arms and pulled him down with her, holding her to him. She thought her heart would be erratic by now, but it was strangely calm, as she wrapped her arm around his chest and rested her head on his arm.

Tomorrow, she thought. Tomorrow, she'd end it.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! Been a while, I know, but I hope you all like this update ^_^ Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Omgomg, guys guys guys. I wonder if anyone even reads the author notes... but anyways! The number of follows on this story is 69. Aha~~. *ahem* anyways enjoy ^_^ and let me know what you think! How am I supposed to know you guys like it if you don't tell me? D;**

* * *

Draco had pulled her in without thinking. He was too tired to fight away the feeling that had been there since he held her in the bathtub. Right now he just wanted her close. She felt soft. Almost like a pillow. He took a deep breath, inhaling her scent. She smelled just as good as ever. Feeling drowsy, and with his mind clouded by her, he drifted into sleep.

When he woke up, Hermione was sitting up in bed, tugging at strands of her hair, as though she were waiting for him to wake up. He sat up, resting against his elbows. "Something wrong?" he squeezed his eyes shut before opening them again. She was wearing her t-shirt but no pants. He thought she looked good like that. She'd probably look better in his shirt, though.

"I want to call it off."

He scrunched up his features. "What?"

"This. Our agreement. I want to stop. No questions asked, right?"

"Well hey, hold on," he sat up completely, fully awake by now. He reached out to grab her arm. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

She shook her head, "No, nothing like that." It felt like someone was squeezing her heart. She could still change her mind. She could tell him she was just joking.

But if she stayed any longer, then she might actually fall in love with him. And that would end in heartbreak without a doubt. Not to mention he'd probably laugh at her for it. She had to get out now, before it was too late.

"How come?"

She bit the inside of her cheeks. "It's just…time for me to move on…" she said lamely.

"Right," he blinked, "Ok." He said.

She nodded. "Right. Um." She got up off the bed, putting her shorts on. "I'll see you, I guess." She inhaled deeply and slipped out of his room, as though she had never been there at all.

The following days proceeded in a blur for Draco. He couldn't seem to understand why she had decided to stop. It couldn't have been the sex…the sex was great. It wasn't one sided, the way his sexual encounters usually were. He knew she was enjoying it. Everything about her body told him she enjoyed it. Enjoyed him. Had he done something? Too rough maybe? No. She could take quite a beating, the wanton little thing. His lips curled into a smile. But his recollections were quickly poisoned as he remembered that she was no longer his to hunt.

Could there have been someone else? Had she gotten a boyfriend? His head perked up at the sound of her laughter. She sat at the other end of the hall, nudging Ron playfully and telling him to shut up. A fire burned through Draco. He hadn't heard any rumors about her and Ron being together. But the witch definitely knew how to keep a secret. If she had left him for Ron…

He laughed at his own thought. That was ridiculous. There was no way in hell that would ever happen. He glanced up at her again. She sure did laugh a lot around him though. His stomach seemed to tighten.

He locked his fingers and rested his chin on his hands, thinking. No, he thought. He had worked too hard for this. He had stalked her; hunted her. _M_ _olded_ her to him. She was _his_ doe. He wasn't about to lose to Ronald fucking Weasley.

If she felt like running again, then he'd just have to chase.

* * *

"Hey Granger." He caught her outside of Charms a few days after, blocking her way out of the classroom.

She blinked at him. "Hello."

"How've you been?"

She tried to step around him, "I need to get to class-"

"We both know you have a free period right now."

She let out a frustrated huff, but stayed silent.

"So how have you been?"

"Good." She said curtly.

He cleared his throat. "So did you get a boyfriend or something?"

"What?"

"Did you decide to date someone?" he clarified.

"Oh," she said, "No." She took a deep breath, looking at him curiously. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Just wanted to know which bastard had stolen my sexual outlet." He chuckled wryly.

"Oh." She said. "No," she looked down, "No, I'm not…" she looked back up at him. "It was just sex, right?"

He blinked, putting his hands in his pockets. "Well…that's why we started this whole thing…right?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "Of course."

It got quiet.

"Even so…"

She looked at him. "What?"

"It's weird…not waking up next to you…"

"Yeah." She glanced down.

He didn't know why he was so angry. He felt like hitting a wall and then fucking her hard. Hard enough to where she'd lose her voice from screaming so much. One of those nights where she was begging for him to go again and again and again. And then after fucking her nice and hard he'd go beat the absolute shit out of Weasley.

"Excuse me."

He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he didn't bother to stop her. He stood alone in the empty classroom, wondering why in the actual fuck he cared about Hermione having a boyfriend or not. He relaxed his fingers, realizing they had formed fists. His chest hurt. What the hell was happening?

* * *

"You don't look so good mate."

"Shut the fuck up Blaise."

"More asshole than usual. What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Get in a fight with your mistress?"

"She's not my mistress. We're not doing that shit anymore."

Blaise raised his eyebrows. "Really? How long?"

"About a week."

Blaise chuckled. "You're starved that's all. Go fuck Pansy or something."

"I don't want Pansy."

"Fine, that one Ravenclaw. The one with the big tits."

"No." Draco spat out.

Blaise eyed him curiously. "Don't tell me Granger was that good of a shag. Pussy is pretty much the same across the board, mate."

"I know that." He snapped.

"So fuck the Ravenclaw. Clear your head."

Draco got up and went into his room. He just wanted sleep. Sleep and Hermione Granger. His chest hurt again. Fuck, why was it so hard to breathe?

She was probably curled up in her common room next to that idiot. Reading some top level shit he'd never understand. Because he was stupid. Ron Weasley was stupid. And Draco hated him.

Draco blinked, his eyes going wide. Is this what jealousy was? He had never felt it before. What did he have to be jealous of Ron for? He didn't have anything he wanted.

 _He has Hermione._

Draco growled, his jaw clenched. Like hell he did.

More than anything Draco needed her back. He didn't know why. He just knew he did.

* * *

Hermione still arrived early to Charms every day. It had just become habit now. But there was no fear of Draco anymore as he had switched seats to the back again. She was secretly grateful for it. At least he had been smart enough to give her space.

She sighed. Had he meant it? A few days earlier…he had said he missed waking up next to her. She shook her head. No, that wasn't what he had said. He had said it felt weird. He didn't miss her. He just missed having sex on a regular basis. It had always just been sex to him.

As it should have been. She bit her lip. She envied how he managed to keep it platonic. She couldn't be mad at him for not returning her feelings. She wasn't even sure what her feelings even _were._ But she couldn't help it. She scribbled on her parchment angrily, the sharp lines reflective of her emotional state.

She would just have to be more careful next time, she thought. She smiled to herself. Yes, that's what she would do. She'd find someone caring and loyal and sweet. And they would make love and it would be beautiful, and they could even go out on dates. And one day she would get married and have children and she'd never have to think of Draco Malfoy ever again and she'd be happy.

But it was a twisted sort of happiness. Never think of him again? That seemed rather impossible. He had become quite a prominent part of her life. She sighed again, doodling aimlessly on her parchment, not bothering to look up when the doors creaked open.

"Granger."

Shivers ran down her spine. She had never heard his voice sound so cold. She turned around slowly, somewhat scared to look at him.

"Ye-"

He crashed his lips onto hers, holding her face in his hands. She held onto the edge of her stool to keep from falling over. A small moan escaped from the depths of her throat, her body reacting naturally to him.

She wouldn't admit it but she had missed the feeling. His lips were so warm, and he kissed her so well.

Draco couldn't understand it. If she really had gotten a boyfriend she'd be resisting him, he knew at least that much. She wasn't one to cheat. So if it wasn't a boyfriend then why the hell did she call it off?

"What the shit, Granger?"

"Me? What about you! Anyone could've walked in just now-"

"I know you're not dating anyone-"

"You said you wouldn't bother me about it. I wanted to stop so I did. End of fucking story."

He grabbed her collar. "That's not good enough."

She smacked his hand away. "Your shitty attitude is what's not good enough."

"Oh, sorry _mom._ Didn't think I'd be fucking chastised."

"You're such an asshole."

"And you're a bitch."

"Honestly, of all the arrogant, stuck up bastards-"

"Oh come off it. Just accept you loved it."

"Harldy. Just because you're a horny piece of shit who takes-"

"Jesus Granger _you're_ the one that took it."

"It was taken _from_ me."

"For fuck's sake would you get over yourself? _Draco, please. Draco, harder._ I didn't take shit."

Her face went red and her hands formed fists. She let out a frustrated scream, "You're just a dick!"

"Beats being a mudblood."

Her complete demeanor changed.

He instantly regretted it. He shouldn't have said that. That was probably the worst thing he could have called her. He got the horrible sinking feeling he'd never be able to take it back.

"Wait-"

"That's why I stopped."

She said it softly. Almost as though she were about to cry, but wasn't. There were no signs of tears in her eyes, and she appeared perfectly calm. Scary calm. An overall aura of sadness consumed her, was emanating from her. He could nearly feel it. Her sadness. He couldn't breathe. It felt like someone was choking him, his chest being squeezed.

"I want to have sex with someone who cares about me," she looked up at him, "is that so awful?"

He blinked a few times, looking at her. "No," he cleared his throat, "No it's not."

She inhaled slowly. "Please leave me alone, Malfoy."

It had been a long time since he had heard her say his name in such a way. Completely cut off, with no emotion behind it. Completely impassive.

She picked up her books and put them back in her bag. Without a single word she pushed past him, and out of the classroom. In the seven years of being at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy had never once seen Hermione Granger skip class.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for all the awesome comments you guys! Hope you like this next update ^_^**

* * *

Hermione entered the Room of Requirement lazily, dropping her bag, not caring where it landed, or about anything that was inside. She flopped onto the couch that appeared, facing the ceiling with a blank expression.

She was done.

There was no point anymore. Did she think she could actually have a relationship with him? That was stupid. But it was all her fault. So.

It was time to start fresh. Fuck everything. Not literally though. That hadn't worked so well the first time. Maybe she should just put off men entirely. She inhaled deeply as she realized she had never actually been in a real relationship.

There was Krum. He was sweet. But oh so stupid. And she wouldn't go so far as to call him her boyfriend. Ron was the only one to ever get close to that description. But right when she thought they were ready to take that leap, he had started to date Lavender. So that was a bust.

Then came Draco.

She rolled her eyes. Maybe she could just burn Draco out of the picture completely. Brush the whole issue away, labeling it a mistake.

She smiled softly to herself. Yeah, why not? Then she could move on. Moving on sounded nice. She sighed, trying to release the stress in her body. It was warm in the ROR. Uncomfortably so. She sat up, shaking off her jacket. A loose piece of paper fell out of one of the pockets. She leaned down to pick it up, trying to figure out what it was. She never left anything in her pockets. She opened up the crumpled yet neatly folded paper.

 _You're the worst._

It was the note from a few weeks ago. She stared at his penmanship. It was so elegant, but so incredibly sloppy at the same time. She kept staring at it, the words playing out in her head in his voice. Her hands began to shake.

And then, Hermione Granger cried.

* * *

Draco fell into bed, more tired than usual. He inhaled deeply, his pillow over his face. His sheets no longer held her scent. It had been too long. Everything that was Hermione was fading. She had kissed him back. She couldn't possibly be seeing anyone could she? Or maybe she was just on the verge of starting a new relationship. Probably with that bloody red head.

His chest pains wouldn't go away. Maybe he should go see Madame Pomfrey about it. But that old bat probably wouldn't be able to fix him anyway. Maybe Hermione had cursed him or something. This had all been such a waste of time. If it hadn't been for that bloody potion…

Come to think of it, this was all Blaise's fault. Blaise and his stupid potion. He stepped out into the common room, where Blaise was lazily flipping through a magazine.

"Blaise."

"What's up, Drake?"

"Fuck you."

"Don't swing that way, man."

"I'm serious. Fuck you. If it weren't for your stupid ass love potion none of this shit would've happened."

"How is you falling for Granger my fault?"

"I didn't fall for her you shit!"

"Then why are you so upset?" he looked at him blankly.

Draco blinked. "Because…because she's a slut. Who does she think she is? She just lets me teach her shit and then runs off to chase Weasley. What the fuck!"

Blaise shot him a confused face. "Granger's not with Weasley."

"What?"

"Last I heard he was doing the dirty with that one chubby girl. Violet or something. Can't remember her name."

"Wait what?"

Blaise sighed. "Draco. Just admit it. You fell for Granger. Can't blame you, she's got a fine ass on her-"

"I didn't fall for her!" he sneered.

"How's longs it been since you've had sex?"

Draco scoffed. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"How long?"

"I don't know…two weeks?"

"How long since Granger left?"

Draco stared through Blaise, his eyes empty. "Two…weeks…"

"Is that or is that not the longest you've gone ever?"

"Fuck you Blaise. That doesn't mean anything."

"Dude. Come on. So what? So you like her. It's not that serious. It's obvious she likes you too. She wouldn't have fucked you otherwise."

"I can't."

"What?"

"I can't."

"What happened?"

"I…we started fighting. I called her a mudblood."

"Draco," Blaise groaned. "Jesus how do you manage to fuck up that royally?"

"She's a pain in the ass! You try dealing with her!"

"I'll leave that to you. Is that why she called it off?"

"No. She called it off before all that. She wanted a real relationship."

"What did she say, exactly?"

"She wanted someone who cared."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Do you?"

"Do I what?" Draco snapped.

"Do you care about her?"

Draco didn't say anything. What would that entail, exactly? He wasn't the flower giving, door-holding kind of guy. What did she want out of a man?

"Drake…mate…"

"Forget it." He said coldly. "I'll never be what she wants anyway."

* * *

Hermione was getting damn tired of being slammed up against walls.

"What the fuck!"

"Jesus would you keep it down!"

Blaise pulled her into a nearby broom closet, enchanting the door closed.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" she aimed her wand at him.

"Relax. I'm just trying to help a friend."

She stared at him suspiciously, not lowering her wand. "Spit it out."

"Do you like Draco?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"A serious one."

"Step aside, Blaise. I have things to do."

"Just answer it, and I'll leave you alone."

Her face went hard. "It was just sex. Didn't he make that clear enough?"

Blaise extended his hand carefully, slowly lowering her wand. "It wasn't though, was it?"

She blinked a few times, her eyes flashing, before she shook her head quickly. "What the hell would you know? Get out of the way."

"Granger." He said it harshly.

She tightened her grip on her wand.

Blaise sighed, opening the door. "Forget it. You're both so motherfucking stubborn." He turned, exiting the closet.

"Wait," She grabbed his shoulder, turning him around, "What does that mean?"

He shrugged her off.

"He's convinced you're seeing someone."

She clenched her fists. "I've already told him I'm not. I don't know why he cares so much-"

"There you go!"

"What?"

"You just said it yourself, he cares so much. Why do you think that is?"

"Because he's a possessive sadist?"

"Aw Granger. When'd you get so cold?"

She lowered her gaze. "I'm not seeing anyone. I'm as alone as ever." She said softly.

"You should tell him that."

"Why would I tell him that?"

"Because he's not seeing anyone either."

She laughed. "And since when has Draco Malfoy ever been exclusive with anyone?"

"Since you."

She blinked a few times. "What?"

"He hasn't fucked anyone since you. Didn't fuck anyone other than you for that whole time…"

She scrunched up her features, her stomach lurching.

"That supposed to make me feel special or something?"

"Oh for fucks sake! Why can't you two just admit you like each other?"

"Because we don't!" she stormed off. Pissed off and angry and all sorts of upset.

But…

On top of all that, there was a small little bit in her chest that was fluttering rapidly, burning quickly, bursting with little spurts of happiness. Could what Blaise have said be true?

As the day went on, that little glimmer of hope had grown to consume every single ounce of her. So much so that she began to shake. Blaise wouldn't have come to talk to her for no reason. Maybe Draco had told him something. For Draco to not have sex in all this time…she had to admit that was rather impressive. For him anyway. She knew how hungry he could be. So maybe…maybe they were both confused. It was a confusing thing, after all. They hadn't exactly started off in the most traditional way. But that wasn't any reason to give up, right?

Maybe she could kiss him again. Maybe he'd hold her again.

She had to find him. Talk to him. Tell him everything. And he'd probably call her stupid but he'd take her and hold her in his arms anyway.

Although…the bastard had called her a mudblood. She cringed. Well, she had said some nasty things to him as well. If they could move past it then maybe…maybe…

She didn't realize she was running down the halls until she nearly tripped over her own legs. But she needed to find him. She knew he'd be out of class by now. She just had to find him. And then they'd be okay. Everything would be ok.

* * *

"Draco."

He looked up from his book. He had been enjoying some quiet time after class, hanging about the halls. Ah, shit. What was her name again? Started with an M, he was almost sure. The only thing that registered was the fact that her breasts were huge. "Hey." He said coolly.

"I hear you've been lonely." She bit her lip.

"Not particularly." He said, leaning against the wall.

She pouted. "Well, I've been lonely. We haven't _talked_ in a while."

Draco groaned, glancing around. Why were the halls so empty? "How very unfortunate for you." He said.

She grabbed his hand and placed it on her chest. "Don't be like that. I know you missed these."

He tried to pull away, and just then he caught a bushel of brown hair out of the corner of his eye. He wouldn't have thought much of it, but he caught his doe's scent, and he knew for sure.

"Go away, Monica." He told the Ravenclaw.

"Macy."

"Does it really matter?"

He could tell she had never had someone talk to her that way. She wasn't sure how to react. It was pretty funny.

She stomped down the hall, angrily swaying her hips. He was left alone. Save for Granger. She had walked into a dead end, he was almost sure.

…

Hermione stumbled awkwardly behind a wall and under the stairs. _Shit._ They hadn't seen her, had they? The hope that had been burning so brightly capsized, falling in on itself and shriveling up into nothingness. Draco had his hands all over some Ravenclaw's chest. Right there, for everyone to see. Her face burned. She had been that girl, not so long ago. She could nearly throw up. She stayed crouched behind the wall, trying to figure out how she could get out without them noticing her. But she had heard him tell the girl to leave…could it have been because he'd seen her?

"You gonna come out, Bambi?"

Hermione's heart froze. _Shit._ He knew she was there. There'd be no escaping it now.

"No." she spoke up, her voice wavering slightly.

He crouched down on the other side of the wall, sitting down and leaning his head back against it.

"You hear all of that?"

She hesitated. "Yeah."

He sighed.

"I keep finding hair ties in my room."

Her cheeks burned, even though he couldn't see her. "I tend to lose those."

"I know."

It was quiet for a bit. It was starting to get cramped under the stairs.

"Blaise said you're not doing so good." She said softly. She wondered if she had been loud enough to hear.

"Fuck Blaise." She heard in a low murmur. She couldn't help but smile.

"I've been a bit off myself." She admitted.

For a long while he said nothing, and she wondered if he had left.

"I'm," he cringed, "sorry I called you a mudblood."

Her eyes widened. The small spark of hope ignited once more. "It's…ok…" she said hesitantly.

"Not really." He mumbled.

The pain in his chest had reached a new high.

"I got attached." She blurted, instantly wishing she had said nothing at all. She clenched her fists. He scrunched up his features.

"Wait, what?" He turned his head, wondering if he should crawl around the wall to meet her.

"I started having feelings…for you." she cringed at her words, "So I pulled away. I know it's not your thing."

He didn't know what to say.

"Like…" he cleared his throat, "Nice feelings?"

Her heart sank. Was he making fun of her?

"Forget it."

"No wait-" he looked around the wall, seeing her all curled up, her chin resting on her knees. "Bambi."

She looked up, their eyes meeting.

"Explain it to me."

"Nothing to explain," she mumbled, "I'm like all the other clingy bitches you fucked."

He crawled over to her, squeezing into the small space. He sat right next to her, his knees pulled up to his chest so that he could fit in the small space. He wondered whether or not he should hold her.

"You're nothing like them." He said seriously.

They stayed in the quiet for a bit, as Draco kept debating whether or not to wrap his arm around his fallen doe.

"Well shit." She breathed.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

Her cheeks burned. "You're not…I mean…do you?"

He blinked, staring at her face. Was that even a question? What the fuck was that supposed to mean?

"Do I what?"

She didn't want to say it. Not out loud. _Do you like me?_ God it sounded so stupid.

He cleared his throat. "I don't mind…starting back up again, if that's what you're asking."

Her heart sank for about the tenth time that day. Of course he was only here for the sex. That's the only thing he cared about.

"No," her bottom lip quivered, and she stood up to leave, "That's not what I was asking."

He reached out to grab her arm, but she was already too far away. And for the second time, Draco had let Hermione get away.


	14. Chapter 14

Draco stayed under the stairs for a lot longer than he had originally planned. His knees up against his chest, he stared at a mark on the floor. There was a horrible aching in his chest, an awful longing that he couldn't seem to get rid of. She was gone. Again.

 _God fucking damnit._

What did she want from him? Why was she such a bitch all the goddamn time? He let out a shaky and angry breath, like fire bursting from a dragon's mouth.

 _I started having feelings for you._

It made him…happy? The tightness in his chest expanded, turning into a new feeling that wasn't quite pain…he couldn't explain it. It felt light and heavy all at the same time, and for whatever reason he felt like he could run laps around the whole school if he wanted. But at the same time...he wanted to punch a wall.

What had this bitch done to him?

He stood up, finally, and slowly descended down the hall. He was already late for dinner. His stomach rumbled, as though reaffirming the fact.

Perhaps it was time he analyzed his own feelings. For a brief moment he scoffed. What feelings? But he allowed himself to push away his arrogance momentarily. What was it he wanted, exactly? He thought a moment. He wanted his pillows to smell like her again. Because, in all honesty, Hermione Granger smelled really nice.

So there. If he wanted his pillows to smell like her then he'd have to fuck her again.

He cringed.

That sounded so… _harsh_ all of a sudden. But he did want to fuck her, he knew at least that much. So what was the problem?

He groaned, rubbing his head, never before having to deal with so many conflicting emotions at once. Honestly, being a Death Eater was easier than dealing with Hermione Granger.

Ok, so maybe, _maybe_ he had sort of developed feelings for the witch as well. He had let her sleep with him after all. Like actually sleep. In his arms.

He sighed, recalling the memory. She had been so soft and warm. A tender bundle of curly hair that he didn't want to let go of. Her gentle murmuring and the way she pressed her lips against his neck sometimes, as though he actually meant something to her. Maybe he did. Maybe _she_ meant something to _him_.

 _Well fuck._

He couldn't very well tell her that though. It would never work out. He was a Malfoy. It was just stupid to even think about. What were they supposed to do, run off together into the sunset, not a care in the world? No. That's not what reality was. That's not what life was.

They were all just victims of circumstance, weren't they? Wrong place, wrong time. She just happened to be unfortunate enough to take a sip of that tea.

When he entered the dining hall, he spotted her easily. She had become impossible for him to miss. Anywhere he went, if she was there, he would notice.

There she was, sitting next to Harry Potter, looking somewhat glum. Not that Harry, idiot of all idiots noticed. Because all of her friends were, Draco was convinced, idiots.

She needed someone better than that. Someone she could talk to about important things. Things that interested her. Someone that she was able to poke fun at without worrying about them being a wishy washy soft shell. Someone like…him…

He nearly tossed his entire plate of food onto the ground. Fuck her. This was all her fault. The stupid pain in his chest and his stupid confusing thoughts that made no sense and his stupid goddamn bed not smelling like her because she wasn't fucking there anymore. And he couldn't fucking tell her any of it because there she was, over there, with the bloody Gryffindors, chatting about something stupid, with that stupid ass redhead blowing godddamn pumpkin juice out of his nose because he was a goddamn idiot.

Upon calmer review, Draco also realized that he didn't think he could ever actually confess whatever it was he was feeling to her, because despite everything, Hermione Granger scared the crap out of him. Or rather, what she might say scared the crap out of him. So being in this weird ass state of not-knowing-but-knowing was sort of better than knowing for sure he'd never be able to hold his doe again.

"Blaise." He said, turning to his friend.

"Mm?" he had just shoved some mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"Do you have any more veritaserum left?"

"Uh…a bit, why?"

"It's the only way I'll be able to talk to her honestly."

Blaise stared at Draco for a long time, before taking a sip of his pumpkin juice and then finally replying. "You're the biggest coward I've ever met, Drake."

"Excuse me?"

"You need a potion to tell a girl you want to be with her? Give me a break. I'm sick of all this bullshit, mate."

"it's not bullshit Zabini it's a goddamn solution. Are you going to help me or not?"

"No."

"What?"

"No. Fucking tell her on your own like a goddamn man."

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Am I not clear? Stop being a pussy."

After everything that had already happened that day, Draco's anger was dangerously teetering to the boiling point. His fists were just a breath away from being swung, and his teeth were clenched and ready for battle.

"Blaise, I'm not playing-"

"Neither am I. Or are you content with being a little bitch?"

Draco stood up boldly, fueled by anger, and no longer giving a single fuck. "Fine."

Blaise hesitated, unsure of what Draco might do.

Draco stood on the bench and then climbed onto the table, shooting a spark upwards with his wand.

Heads turned and chatter quieted down, but not everyone was paying attention.

"HEY! I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!"

The room became silent just then, all eyes turning to Draco.

"Would Hermione Granger please stand up?"

Every head turned from Draco to Hermione, who was ushered to stand up by Ginny.

He blinked, clearing his throat. "Hey."

She shot him a confused look, and said nothing.

"Ok, um…shit," he breathed, "I _care_ for you, ok? And I want to be with you. For real this time."

He noticed her gasp, and her eyes fluttered about the room, as though she might find an answer hidden in a corner somewhere. He noticed Ginny nudge her on the leg, and she fidgeted.

"O-ok." She managed.

Draco, at that point, was done.

"Ok? Fucking," he climbed down to the opposite benched and hopped over to the next table, "I fucking stand up in front of the entire," he jumped to the next one, "goddamn school," he continued to move across the tables, "and all you have to say is fucking _ok_?" He stood on the bench closest to her, and stared her down, the bench giving him added height.

"Well you just come up with it out of nowhere-"

He grabbed her arm and with surprising force pulled her up on the bench with him. "How else am I supposed to do it?"

She pushed him away. "Maybe not in front of the whole goddamn school!" she hissed, "Everyone is staring!" she motioned around her.

He waved his wand carelessly and everyone around them seemed to disappear, Hermione and Draco the only ones in the room.

"H-How did you do that?"

"You're not the only one with a few tricks." He snapped, but his eyes softened as he continued to look at her. "Please give me more than an ok, Bambi."

She lowered her gaze and played with her fingers. "I'd be lying if I said my heart wasn't beating like crazy right now." She let out a nervous laugh.

Draco nodded, his own heart starting to beat rapidly. "Well shit. Is your chest supposed to hurt this much?"

She laughed, her nerves melting into excited jitters. "I guess, yeah. If you're that happy."

He looked at her curiously. "I think…I am…"

"What is the meaning of this?" a low voice burst through the enchantment, the setting returning, and before them stood Professor Snape.

"Dining tables are for eating, _not_ for carelessly prancing about, Mister Malfoy." Snape hissed at the mention of his name.

"Come on Severus-"

"That's Professor Snape!" he snapped coldly, "You and Ms. Granger will follow me. Detention and twenty house points from the both of you."

"But Professor, we-" Hermione tried but was cut short.

"Silence!"

They were forced to follow Snape through the castle, both of them wondering what they would be sentenced to. It couldn't have been worse timing, Hermione thought. She wanted to talk to Draco more than anything, now that they were both finally on the same page. Or, at least, she thought they were. She didn't care. She was too happy to worry about anything. He had said he cared about her, and she'd believe him gladly. Even if they weren't on the same page, they were in the same book, and so, that alone was capable of making her smile.

Suddenly, her right hand was caught in his, and she looked from their linked hands up to his face, in which he gave nothing away, but continued to look forward. She blushed involuntarily, the happy pink filling the tops of her cheeks as she held onto his hand.

As Snape turned around, Draco quickly released her hand, and they stood side by side in silence. Snape looked at them menacingly, and opened a classroom door. "You'll be cleaning cauldrons."

"But sir that'll take all night!" Draco protested.

"Then you'd better get started, Malfoy."

He slammed the door behind him, leaving Hermione and Draco to themselves.

Hermione stared at the mountain of cauldrons scattered about the room, and began to laugh.

He looked at her. "What?"

She tugged his shirt and nuzzled her face into his shoulder, a few stray giggles still escaping her lips. She inhaled deeply, and then looked up at him. "I like your pheromones, Draco Malfoy."

He blinked, his lips tugging upwards into a smile. "I like your pheromones too, Hermione Granger."

"Well that settles it then."

"I guess it does."

She looked about the room. "We have a lot to do."

"Yeah…sorry about that. I kinda fucked up back there…with the whole confession thing…"

She felt her cheeks heat up. "No…it was perfect."

He hesitated for a moment, "You're cute when you blush."

Her hands went up to her cheeks, trying to cover them. She shook her head, "No, no I hate it. It's so gross."

He smirked, finding her strangely adorable just then.

He cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck. "Um. So I've never really asked a girl out before. But um. I have an opening available, for the whole girlfriend position…if you want it."

She giggled stupidly, walking around the cauldrons with her hands clasped neatly behind her back. "And if I said yes?"

His eyes followed her figure as she roamed aimlessly around the room. "Then I think this shit in my chest would finally go away."

Her eyes went wide and she stopped walking. "Well I have to then, for your sake."

He walked up to her and she looked down.

"Do you think we'll work?" she whispered.

He was somewhat taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"Were supposed to be rivals and all…"

"Hasn't stopped us so far." He said casually. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing his lips against the top of her head. She closed her eyes, enjoying how close he was to her.

"We better get to work though. This is going to take forever."

She sighed. "You're right..."

His eyes widened. "I'm right? Hey, this'll be the easiest relationship ever."

She pushed away him playfully, "Don't get used to it, Malfoy."

* * *

 **A/N: Is that squealing I hear? Haha let me know what you think! So many cuss words in this chapter, but that's Draco for you. Hooray for update days ^_^ Don't forget to comment ;D**


	15. Chapter 15

Scrubbing the endless piles of cauldrons wasn't exactly how Hermione had planned to spend her first night reunited with Draco. She sighed, wiping the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. Suddenly, she felt a tongue at the back of her neck, and she flinched.

"Sorry," he said, backing away, "It's just your breasts jiggle when you scrub…"

She laughed, pushing him away, "You're such a horny bastard. My god."

He hugged her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. "It's not my fault you're sexy."

She rolled her eyes, but her heart skipped a beat. "Get to work. I'm not washing your cauldrons for you."

"I'm done though." He whined.

"What?" She craned her neck to look at him, and then at his pile, which was, in fact, done.

She blinked silently.

"Want help?"

"Um," she bit her lip, "No. I can do it."

He yanked her sponge out of her hand. "Well too bad. I'm your boyfriend now so I'll do it."

"Draco-" she tried to reach for the sponge but he held it away.

"I am, aren't I?"

She felt her face go warm, and she tried to divert her eyes. "Yeah, I guess."

He dropped the sponge suddenly, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her hair.

"Draco?"

"Don't blush…" he murmured, "I can't stand it."

She smiled, hugging him back. "Don't go all soft on me now, Malfoy."

He nipped her neck and she shuddered. "Oh, I'm all sorts of hard, Granger."

She giggled and pushed him away, picking up the sponge. "Stop it. We have to finish."

He caught her lips in his. "How about a quickie?"

"In here?!"

He chuckled. "Why not?"

"You're crazy. If Snape walks in-"

"He'd get quite the show, wouldn't he?" he smirked wildly.

She flicked his nose. "No."

"Ow." He rubbed the spot as though she had punched him.

Draco moved to grab his own sponge and pushed her over so that he could help her finish her pile of cauldrons.

Hermione couldn't put her emotions into words. But just having Draco standing next to her was making her heart swell with so much happiness that she could hardly contain it. She almost didn't want detention to end, no matter how much her sore wrists were opposed to it. Her heart was pounding so hard she couldn't stop it if she wanted to. She did want to. She needed to be calm. To focus. But after all the shit they'd been through things were finally… _working._

"You sure are smiling a lot."

She nudged him. "Shut up."

Draco couldn't quite describe it, but he liked the fact that she was smiling. That alone was almost enough to make him smile. It was a weird feeling. And somehow, cleaning cauldrons wasn't that big of a deal.

"God I'm so tired." She sighed, putting away the last of them. His heart pounded. He didn't want to be away from her just yet.

"Spend the night in the dungeons with me." He told her.

"Draco…" her voice was weary.

"We don't have to do anything," he sounded hoarse, "I just…" his voice faded out. He just wanted her with him.

She tried to contain her smile but wasn't doing a very good job of it. "You just what?"

He scowled and threw his arm around her shoulder. "Shut up. You're coming to the dungeons with me."

"Draco!"

"Don't think because we're together now I'm gonna be all nice and lovey dovey."

"You could be a _little_ nice." She retorted.

He squeezed her arm, pulling her closer and planting a kiss on her cheek. "Besides. It'd be no fun if we didn't fight."

She looked at him as they walked out into the halls, "You _want_ us to fight?"

He rolled his eyes and nudged her. "Not like _that."_

She giggled, bumping him back. "I know," she paused, biting her lip mischievously, " _Idiot."_

"Bookworm."

"Egotist."

"Teacher's pet."

She scoffed. "Excuse me? Show off."

"Wanton."

She laughed. "That could be a compliment."

"Can it now?" he grinned, nuzzling her neck and stealing a few kisses from her skin.

"Draco," she squirmed as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her chest against his, "You-"

He bit down, and she gasped and bit her lip to keep from moaning. He pushed her up against a wall, his body slamming clumsily into hers. Hermione's hushed laughter filled the halls. "Draco stop!" she hissed playfully.

"You really want me to stop?"

"Yes!" she insisted, smiling, her eyes shining.

His eyes narrowed, and her initial thought was that his grey eyes were wolf-like.

"Then run."

Her eyes widened, and her feet reacted quicker than she could think. She dodged under his arms and scrambled, nearly falling to the floor in the process.

She didn't know why she was running so hard, but it was horribly exciting. He was faster than her, she knew that. Maybe that's why she couldn't slow down. If she did he'd catch her…

Draco felt hunger in the worst way. And with his doe on the run, he'd never felt such a serious thrill in his life. Despite it all, she was running towards the dungeons. He'd have her cornered. Maybe she wanted to be. He could hear her small and desperate pants as they ran; it felt like they were calling out to him. Begging to be escalated into pants of rapture.

They stumbled into the common room, tripping over each other.

Hermione was drunk on laughter, stealing his breath in between kisses until he pushed her back into the couch. She tumbled awkwardly, her head falling perfectly into the pillow. He bit into her neck again and she moaned loudly, her legs flailing beneath him. He covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shhh someone will hear."

She laughed in reply, biting his fingers playfully. "Then get off me!"

His eyes narrowed again and Hermione swore he growled, getting off her. Before she had even gotten the chance to fully sit up though, he grabbed her, tossing her over his back so that her legs dangled in front of his face.

"Draco!"

He smacked her ass. "Shh."

She giggled as he carried her into his room. He slammed the door shut, not caring who heard, and tossed her roughly onto his bed, so that she bounced back up.

"Draco-"

He clambered on top of her. "Oh fuck," he kissed her deeply, "Keep saying my name like that." She clung desperately to the fabric of his shirt, kissing him and releasing pleading moans. He hovered over her, so that he could loosen his tie, but she pulled him back down, biting on his bottom lip. He groaned, digging his hips into hers. "Damnit, Granger."

Her lips parted in a gasp as he continued his motions, and she began to whimper. Something snapped in him. There she was again; trembling, pleading. He chuckled lowly in her ear. "Want something?"

She scratched at his shirt, her fingers clumsily trying to undo the buttons. "I'm sick of you teasing." Her voice was exasperated.

He licked her neck slowly, sensually. She tensed, he hands dropping from his shirt. "D-Draco-o…" her voice quivered.

"You love it." He groaned, licking her neck again. A trembling moan escaped her lips, and she tangled her legs around his in reply. She finally finished unbuttoning his shirt, and he loosened his tie all the way, tossing it to the floor. He was about to ravage her fully, when she said his name.

He stopped.

She said it so softly, and so genuinely, he couldn't help but look at her, her dark brown eyes absolutely gleaming despite the darkness of the room. He brushed his lips over hers, his eyes half closed. "What is it?"

Pink tinged her cheeks, but she did not look away from him. "I…I want to touch you."

He kissed her again, not completely sure of what she meant, since she'd been touching him all this time, but nodded his head anyway. "Touch me, then."

She struggled to sit up, and upon realizing what she intended to do he flopped over on the bed, so that she could be on top. She bit her lip and he could sense her nervousness. For a brief moment, Draco found the whole thing rather amusing, her hair disheveled and her shirt completely lopsided. She lowered her face to his to kiss him deeply, and she couldn't help but moan as his skin met hers. She kissed along his cheek and down his neck, sucking softly on his skin and tugging playfully with her teeth.

"Mark me." He said hoarsely.

Her head shot up, her eyes wide as she looked at him. "W-What?"

He closed his eyes. "Mark me."

She had done it before, but he'd never asked for it outright. She lowered her lips to his neck, heart pounding, and sucked mercilessly at his flesh. He twitched momentarily, and she noticed his grip on her sides had tightened. She smiled against him, sucking a bit more as she fidgeted against his leg, releasing delicate sounds. A low groan vibrated through Draco's chest, and she couldn't help herself; she kissed along his collarbone and down his bare skin until her lips dragged over his chest. She kissed sweetly and tenderly, enjoying the feel of his hard muscles under her lips. She sat up, running her hands over his toned chest and up over his arms.

"I love this." She confessed.

He scoffed. "My arms?"

She nodded.

"Why?"

She shrugged. "I don't know." She continued to run her hands over them, her tender touch making ripples of pleasure scurry through him. His body was heating up, just from this. He didn't understand it but he didn't care.

"You like strong guys then."

She smiled shyly. "I guess I do."

He grabbed her torso and brought it down, so that it smacked against his chest, and she yelped in surprise. He chuckled against her lips and dug his fingers into her hair, his tongue circling hers. She pushed against his chest, breaking away. "Wait," she panted, "I'm not done yet."

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "You wanna touch me more?"

She nodded, a small smile tugging at the ends of her lips. A smile formed on Draco's own lips and he let her do as she pleased. If she was going to spoil him like this then he didn't think he could ever let her go. Her touch was unlike anything else. And as her small lips tried to cover all of him, he thought he could fall asleep just like that, perfectly content, if she just kept blanketing him with those sweet kisses.

But as her hands met his bulge his head shot up. "Granger-"

She shushed him, pushing away the fabric of his pants. She eyed him with a coy smirk as she held his girth in her hands. Was she really going to—

 _Fuck._

Her hot little mouth engulfed his tip and he lost all intelligible thought. A deep growl shook the back of his throat and he clenched her hair. She stayed just on his tip, licking and sucking teasingly.

"Granger—fuck—don't—" he struggled between pants, completely at his woman's mercy.

She giggled, the vibrations of her sweet voice only making him harder. He was going to lose it soon, if she kept that up.

"Granger-"

She took all of him, just then, or, as much as she could, and Draco felt the edge of his dick touch the back of her throat.

 _What in the actual fuck—_

He had never felt so completely lost in rapture before. He had no idea where she had learned that, or where she'd built up the resistance to do something like that, but fuck if he cared. So long as she didn't stop fucking him with that pretty little mouth of hers. The image of his cum dripping down her lips flashed through his mind and he tensed, unable to restrain himself any longer. He thrust into her mouth and she hiccupped. Nonetheless she took it, adjusting to the new rhythm.

"You're such a little nymph Hermione." He groaned out, a tight grip on her hair, sounds of pleasure slipping out of him.

She sucked hard as her head bobbed up and released him with a _pop,_ her hands massaging his balls. "Am I?" she purred, her eyes wide and innocent as they locked with his, and she gave his member one long, solid lick from base to tip.

He shuddered.

He length pulsed and jerked in her hand and she giggled, looking up at him through her lashes. "I can't take it anymore." He growled.

"So let the wolf out." She let the words tumble out in an excited whisper, and for a moment he just looked at her. Did she view him…the way he viewed her…

"Bambi." He breathed.

She inhaled sharply and he grabbed her roughly, pinning her down on the bed. She squealed as he kicked off his pants and practically ripped off her skirt. "You want this," he breathed, biting down hard on her neck and she moaned loudly, turning her head so he'd have better access. Her small hands struggled beneath his grip, trying to get free, but he held them in place. He bit the other side of her neck, sucking hard, doing his fair share to mark her as well. Hermione twitched beneath him, mumbling out strangled moans, and he had to admit he liked the sudden heat that seemed to be radiating from her body.

"You wanton little bitch," he nibbled just below her ear, "You like it rough don't you."

She panted desperately in reply, unable to respond with anything other than a pleading whimper. He held her chin in between his fingers and forced her head up. "Open your eyes," he barked, "Look at me. I wanna see you lose yourself when I enter you."

Hermione's heart pounded loudly against her chest. She couldn't bear it when he talked to her like that. All in such a husky voice…

She was losing her mind.

"Drac-c-co-o-o-" Her voice and body trembled as he rubbed teasingly against her, coating himself with her overflowing juices. Even just this, was a pleasure beyond belief. Her eyes began to flutter closed as she lost herself to his hard heat.

He grabbed her chin again, "Look at me." He ordered.

Her breaths became short, rapid pants as she fell into his gaze, the greyness of his eyes making her wish she could stay like that forever.

He slid into her, groaning, and her nails dug into his arms, her back arching and her eyes rolling back as she shut them tight with a satisfied 'ah'.

"Fuck, Bambi," his breathing was uneven, "You're so tight."

"We haven't-aaah-innn a while." She inhaled as he began to thrust, her moans scattered and pleading.

"Draco I'm-" her nails dug into his skin deeper.

His eyes widened, but he continued with his thrusts. _Already?_

"Miss me that much, Granger?"

She trembled beneath him, her core shaking, pulling him in deeper. He felt her cream coat his cock and he let her ride out her first orgasm of the night. He eyed her curiously. "That's early, even for you babe." He wasn't sure how she'd react to him calling her that, but she either hadn't noticed or didn't care.

"C-Can't…help it…" she moaned, holding onto his shoulders, "S-S-Sooo…bi-i-i-iggg…"

That did nothing but boost his already inflamed ego. He grabbed her torso and pulled her up against his chest, so that her knees were on either side of his hips. He kissing her deeply before pulling away and pumping upwards, burying himself in her wetness. She cried out, tugging on his hair and tossing her head back. He licked the nape of her neck, letting out a satisfied scoff, "Fuck I love that sound."

She bit down on his shoulder, trying to contain her moans. He grunted.

"Come on Bambi," his arms wrapped around her lower back as he continued to thrust, "Make that sound for me again."

"N-n-no…" she murmured, kissing and nibbling on his neck.

He smirked, his eyes widening, "No?"

She shook her head, bucking her hips to match his motions, "Just keep…" her voice dragged off.

"Keep?" his thrusts became harder, and he wondered just how much longer he could hold out. Watching her tits bounce right in front of his face was setting him off.

"Oh Draco," she held on tightly to his shoulders, as though she were trying to steady herself, "Oh Draco, oh Draco, Dra-" her mouth opened, but no sound came out. Her body shook as her eyes became glazed over, and she nearly fell into him. Her chest heaved, her legs trembling spasmodically. "Draco."

The way she said it mimicked a beg. Fuck she was delicious. In every way. He stopped, letting her catch her breath as he kissed her skin. He pulled her up a bit, so that he could graze his tongue over her hardened nipples. She mewled.

"That was a beautiful face you made." He muttered.

"Mmm…" she tangled her fingers in his hair.

"But I want that scream."

Her eyes widened as she looked at him and he smirked. "What's wrong?" he ground his hips, moving inside her, and she bit back a moan, "You look scared."

"I'm not-" her eyelashes felt heavy, laced with lust, and he pushed her down gently onto the bed, still inside her.

"Come on Bambi," he kissed her neck sweetly, peppering her skin with his lips until he was at her ears, "Scream for your wolf."

Her breathing hitched as she felt his husky voice in her ear. She bucked her hips upward and tugged his hair so that she could kiss him properly. "Only if you howl for your doe."

His eyes narrowed, just then, and her heart jumped. He wouldn't hold back anymore.

His hands dug into the sheets and he separated their bodies, pulling out of her nearly all the way, before slamming hard into her walls. She screamed, her back arching reflexively.

"There we go." He grunted, tossing his own head back, plunging into her again and again.

Her hands formed small fists, as he sank deeper, hitting her core, filling her deliciously. Her moans were dragged out in a rising fall of 'aaahhhs.'

"Go," he growled, "Scream again."

"Draco-"

He pinched her nipple and she yelped, her body twitching in reply. He chuckled darkly.

"N-Noo.."

"Hm? No?"

"T-Touch me…"

He massaged her breasts as he thrusted, Hermione rewarding him with scattered squeals.

Hermione could feel him pulsing within her, and she knew he was close. She tensed up her legs, purposely squeezing him, and he groaned, nearly falling on top of her. "Granger," he panted, "Fuck."

"Draco," her voice was pleading desperation as she clung to him, sealing his lips with hers, their tongues entwining. Her nails dug into his skin and she cried out into his mouth, her orgasm consuming her as he filled her to the hilt with his own cream. He collapsed on top of her, still jerking and pulsing, their fluids mixing and spilling out onto the sheets.

Hermione panted, her chest heaving as Draco tried to catch his breath above her. They stayed like that for a long while, not saying anything, reveling in each other's warmth. He kissed her chest lazily before slipping out of her limply, falling back against the bed.

Hermione curled up next to him, sucking a little on his skin and murmuring gently. He wrapped his arms around her, enjoying the feel of her smooth flesh beneath his fingers. "Are you cold?"

"Only a little." Her voice was sleepy, and he found himself blushing at just how adorable she could be. He smirked at the fact that her cute exterior housed the rage of a succubus inside.

Her head still cradled in his arm, he reached for the blanket, tossing it over them and adjusting the pillows slightly. She murmured some more. Her breaths tickled him.

"Sleepy?"

"Mmmm…" she sighed happily, nuzzling weakly against his chest.

He couldn't stop the smile that formed on his face as he looked down at her. She was perfect.

"Hermione," he murmured, kissing the top of her head.

"Hmm?" she yawned cutely, rubbing her nose against his chest.

"Goodnight." he whispered, looking at her.

She lifted her head, her eyes shining as she placed a tender kiss on his lips. "Goodnight, Draco." She lowered her head back onto his chest, her breathing steady and even.

He combed her messy locks with his fingers, slowly letting himself fall into sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone. I just wanted to give a big and serious thank you to any and all who read this story. I never thought that it would be so popular, let alone over a hundred follows! It really means more than I can even explain. To everyone who reviewed, you have no idea how encouraging those are. I know it took an insanely long time to update this last chapter, but I hope it was worth it, so let me know what you thought :) That being said, if you enjoyed it then please favorite and feel free to check out my other stories! I'll be starting some new Dramione soon, both oneshots and multi-chapter, so keep your eyes peeled for those. A million thanks and happy reading!**

 **~Madame Malfoy**


	16. Chapter 16

'And a Splash of Crazy' has now been posted as a sequel to this story for those who were interested. I truly hope you all enjoy. Thank you all for reading, and for your continued support!


End file.
